Wings of Hope
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: "What?" Chikyuu looked at him in disbelief. "You think I am going to forgive you!" He looked at her pleadingly. "Listen-" She shook her head violently. "There is no "listen", I heard everything I needed to hear." Sequel to Furthermore Into the Future. On Hiatus.
1. In the Other World

A/N: Okay, this is the sequel to Furthermore Into The Future! I decided to separate them into parts. Now, on with Wings of Hope!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The wind blew through her face. She smiled pleasantly. Her black raven hair was tied in a ponytail, with some hair on the sides. Her black eyes were cheery, just like her Great-Great-Grandfather Goku. She called him Grandpa, though. Just so you know...

"Daydreaming, huh?" Trunks asked her.

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want Trunks?"

"Just to sit with you."

"Okay, but don't try anything funny. Grandma Chi-Chi and Miss Bulma already told me what to do."

His eyes widened in fear. Chikyuu grinned at him. Oh the memories of her being in the other world...

Flashback

Trunks looked at the girl nervously. Even though Trunks had gone back to the age of 18, he didn't want to be seen trying to hit on Chikyuu.

"So, want to go with me on a date?"

Chikyuu's eyes widened. She stood up and called out, "Master Vegeta!"

Vegeta came instantly. "Again?"

She nodded.

He said, "Boy, she already got this from Kakarot's second brat. You two should be training instead of me coming to drag you out to fight!"

Trunks gulped.

End of Flashback

Facing the frying pan and the shovel was more than he could take.

Chikyuu grinned. The first time had been similar, but luckily, Gohan had been there. Oh poor Goten.

Flashback

Goten had basically done the same thing. But Chikyuu had not called anyone. Gohan had been there to pick up Chikyuu to spar with her, so...

"SON GOTEN! YOU REALLY CROSSED THE LINE!" Chi-Chi yelled at Goten after Gohan had explained everything.

(A/N to self/author: Duh, the readers already know that! Response: I am **you**!)

"Come here sweetie, I will explain everything you need to know about boys and men." Chi-Chi had said.

_An hour later..._

"Okay, so if any boy does that, I should respond with precaution."

Chi-Chi beamed at her, "Exactly! I am so proud! You are beautiful, know how to cook as well as me and know men! You are like a little me!"

Vegeta snorted. "Without the temper..."

Chi-Chi faced him. "Look who is talking! The Prince of all Tempers!"

You could listen the definitons of what temper is still yelling at each other, while the Saiyans were covering their ears.

Also, you could hear Goku ask, "Can we eat now?"

End of Flashback

Chikyuu stood up and quickly went to the kitchen.

"Chi, dear, come help me prepare the food."

Chikyuu smiled and nodded.

It would only be one more week until she could see her friends and family again at the tournament, which was the anniversary of Hercule's death.

Her thoughts drifted to her friend, the one who had died in that memorable battle.

_I will see you again... I will._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it is short, but I wanted to get the sequel out. So what do you think?


	2. Off to the tournament!

A/N: **Important!** Chikyuu was training for two years in the other world and met the Z-fighters and their families. Sorry if it seemed confusing.

* * *

><p>Just for confusion issues:<p>

Vegeta (A): Refers to the Prince of All Saiyans, the one that is Goku's rival... The one who appeared in DBZ and DBGT.

Goku (A): Pan's grandfather. Hero, etc.

Vegeta: Vegeta Jr.

Goku: Goku Jr.

Last time, I was referring to Vegeta (A) and Goku (A). Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. have not appeared.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Gohan looked at his great-granddaughter, who was currently sparring with Goku (A).

"Come, Chi! Get furious. Get angry to let that Super Saiyan out." Goku (A) encouraged.

Chikyuu was really trying. She was fighting while trying to think of something to make her angry.

"In these times of starting to transform, I just wish we could be like Chi-Chi when she gets angry."

"Goku! I heard that!" Chi-Chi called out to him.

"Sorry about that! It's just that she needs to turn Super Saiyan, since Goten made a bet with Trunks!"

"That's true, mom!", Gohan said.

"Okay. But I better not hear that again Son-kun!"

"Okay, Chi!" Goku (A) responded quickly as he evaded another punch.

Gohan smiled remembering everything that had happened during those two years. And how this little girl turned into a woman. He could remember one of the funniest moments...

* * *

><p><span>Flashback:<span>

Gohan had been running around the house looking for his training gi. He then heard voices in the kitchen.

"Okay, Chi, first you grab the pan and then swoosh it around..." His mother said.

Gohan sweat dropped.

_The poor girl is going to end up like a mix-up of my father, my mother, Bulma, Bra, Marron, Vegeta, and me... But at least I am better, I don't go around teaching her things..._

"Mom, don't you think she should be learning moves, not learning how to hit her future husband with the frying pan?"

"This is a move! This will show her husband some discipline." Chi-Chi said.

Chikyuu didn't even want to learn. She quietly made a move for the refrigerator...

But Ch-Chi said, "Son Chikyuu! I swear you are a female version of Son-kun sometimes..."

Chikyuu smiled nervously. Chi-Chi's face brightened.

"So that means this should be a weakness." She said, holding a needle. The terrible needle... Not again!

"It's coming for me!" Chikyuu yelled as she ran away.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Gohan chuckled. Both Chikyuu and Goku (A) looked at him confused.<p>

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"Mph. Pathetic. She can't even turn Super Saiyan yet."

Vegeta (A) got closer to watch the show.

Chikyuu smirked. (She got a lot from Vegeta (A)'s influence.)

"At least I am stronger than Trunks, Goten, Gotenks, you when I was your age... And I guess most of the Earthlings."

Vegeta (A) scowled. "I don't need a reminder that those two couldn't beat you even with fusion."

* * *

><p><span>Flashback:<span>

Gotenks pointed at Chikyuu.

"Pretty girl, even if you are strong, you won't beat Super Gotenks!"

Chikyuu tilted her head to the side.

"Grandpa, are you sure this guy is the one I am supposed to fight? He seems pretty silly to me." Chikyuu said to Goku (A).

"Foolish girl, You have mocked me for the last time!" Gotenks smirked.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

Chikyuu balanced herself on one leg and grinned.

She then disappeared and knocked out Gotenks in the stomach. Gotenks went down to the floor.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "This was too easy. Can we eat now?"

Everyone fell over anime style. Except for Vegeta (A), who just nodded at her.

"The girl is right. Woman! Is the food ready?"

Bulma sweat dropped.

End of flashback

* * *

><p>Vegeta (A) grumbled. "The brat said she wanted to see the girl. It's her last day here."<p>

"Okay, Vegeta-san." Chikyuu said with affection.

She then smirked and murmured. "Sure Uncle Veggie, I can do that."

Vegeta (A) glared at her as she left and faced Gohan.

"Your silly wife is calling you too brat."

Gohan nodded and followed Chikyuu.

Vegeta (A) was leaving when he heard a laugh.

"I heard that, Vegeta, or should I say 'Uncle Veggie'?" Goku (A) teased.

"Shut up Kakarot, or should I say Carrot?" Vegeta (A) responded.

Goku (A) pouted. "You're mean Vegeta. So when is lunchtime?"

"I don't know. I guess I can beat you to it though."

* * *

><p>Chikyuu was quickly surrounded by Bra and Marron.<p>

"Here, take this blouse." Bra said.

"Pink? That is so lame." Marron murmured.

"Well, at least it is not brown." Bra challenged.

Gohan sweat dropped. Not now...

Videl came out and looked at her husband. "Chi-Chi says you have to take Chi to King Yemma's so Dende can take her back to Earth."

"Girl, take this." Vegeta (A) said as he handed her a box.

She took out a set of Saiyan boots and gloves.

"Thanks Vegeta-san!"

"The woman wanted me to give them to you moron!"

"Oh, but thanks anyway. I know deep deep deep but very deep down you meant to give them to me."

"Deeper than that kid." Piccolo murmured.

"Piccolo, thank you for everything." Chikyuu said.

Piccolo nodded. "You still need to improve though."

Chikyuu then received some clothing from Videl, which disappointed Bra and Marron.

Chi-Chi smiled at her great-great-granddaughter kindly and tied Chikyuu's hair in a bun. Not as high as her own's but just in the middle of the back of Chikyuu's head. Some hairs were hanging at the sides though.

"There we go! Now make us proud!" Chi-Chi encouraged.

Goten added, "Win the tournament!"

"Kid, are you only encouraging her because of that bet with Trunks?" Videl questioned.

"Yup." Goten responded. Bad answer.

Chikyuu frowned at him. Then stuck her tongue at him as Chi-Chi hit her son with the frying pan.

"Grandpa, can I come visit any time?"

Goku (A) responded, "Sure Chi! I need a good fight once in a while!"

Gohan grinned. "Let's go kid, you don't want to be late."

"Wait! I need to say bye to 18, 17 and Krillin!"

"Bye Chikyuu!" Krillin said quickly. "17 and 18 are going with you though. They are androids, so they are immortal and can come and leave whenever they please so-"

"I think she gets the point." 18 murmured.

"Yup. I think she does." 17 agreed.

"Well, good luck Chi." Goku (A) said cheerfully.

"Thanks!"

Gohan quickly grabbed Chikyuu, 17, and 18 to teleport to King Yemma's.

Chikyuu gave a good-bye wave to everyone as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for it being short, but I wanted to update!


	3. Vegeta?

A/N: Thanks to bvprincess23 and MB Angel for reviewing! Oh and by the way, I used to Infinity064...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Chikyuu flew through the skies of the Earth again. She felt so alive. But then again, she had been living among the dead...

"17, could you hurry up?" 18 asked him annoyed.

"Why? I am not an old lady like you! I want to enjoy this before going back! I want to ride in a car again!"

Chikyuu watched them amused.

"For your information, I am not an old woman! 17, don't you get mature?"

"Nope."

"Then take me shopping."

"What? Not now."

"What? I need to get something for me. Besides, I donated my silver sleeveless shirt to the girl."

"Ugh, I just don't want to talk about clothes."

"Well, I don't want to talk about cars!"

"But the speed. The color, the scenery..."

"Nope, I don't want to hear it!"

"We are here!" Chikyuu announced loudly so they could stop the talk.

* * *

><p><span>Goku (Jr.)'s POV<span>

I sighed. I really need to get Bloom out of my business before she drives me crazy!

She just gets angry at me for hiding my own uniform from her.

That was just confusing and-

"Your turn." Vegeta told me with indifference. He hadn't really changed except for the fact he was already taller than before.

"Yeah." I responded back.

"Name here, age here."

I then saw two pretty looking women with a man that looked almost exactly the same as Krillin.

One of the women had short blond hair and blue icy eyes that remind of someone, but I can't remember who.

The other one was quite younger than the blond one, about my age. She had a long silver shirt with tight black pants, and wore white boots as well as white gloves.

I couldn't help but stare. A hand appeared in front of me and I saw that Vegeta was really annoyed at me.

"Come on, you are just staring in that-" Vegeta stopped abruptly as he looked over where I was looking.

I think we weren't the only ones. A lot of guys were looking in that direction. Two females as pretty and delicate-looking, in the tournament! And fighting! That was something new.

"Come on, before they line up before us." Vegeta urged.

"Okay, okay."

* * *

><p>As destiny had it, we lined up behind the mysterious group.<p>

I could hear bits of their conversation.

"... those guys think they can beat us." The blond said.

"I know." The Krillin- look alike said.

The girl was just smiling and facing front. Eerily familiar.

The girl got her turn first. She just touched the pad gently.

The score was 204.

That was pretty strong for an average human but I have to aim for that score to hide our powers. It will be a surprise. I saw that several men left after that. Now there were 53 people, compared to the former 157.

The blond woman also touched the pad. Her score was 194.

"I am out of here!" I heard several say.

Now there were 31 people left.

"My turn!" The black haired man said. He touched the pad with only one finger. His score was 201.

Only 21 were left.

Basically, no one else left thinking they had a good chance. I am pretty sure Vegeta and I were in though.

"We should go eat before we go fight."

"Sure, but don't you think-"

"That we should get dressed first?"

"Yeah..." Not what I meant but okay.

We took a corner and I watched as the girl crashed with Vegeta and the other two almost crashed with me.

The girl looked up at Vegeta's face and her eyes widened.

"Vegeta?" was all she asked.

* * *

><p>AN: Cliff-hanger! Suspense! I will try to update soon! Sorry about it being too short!


	4. Chikyuu?

A/N: Wow, the last chapter was too suspenseful! This time, longer chapter though. Oh and about the POVs, if it seems too out of character, well, it's not like a person can invade other people's thoughts. But for stories, wrong! People act different from what they think, am I right?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Goku's POV (A/N: Again? Response to self: Shush!)

Vegeta? This girl knew him? When? How? Why?

Vegeta was clearly confused.

"Who-"

The girl started to hug him tightly.

Vegeta's POV:

This girl was just hugging me, someone who I didn't even know. I could feel my face burn from this kind of touch.

The blond woman she had been with chuckled.

"The girl's name is Chikyuu."

Chikyuu! Chikyuu, she? She was Chikyuu? This girl who was hugging me like there was no tomorrow was Chikyuu? Really? How? This girl was really the one I had, and probably still have, a crush on in my early teen years?

"I- I am so sorry, Vegeta!" I could feel something wet on my chest. She was crying?

I could only stay in a shocked position. It was really amazing.

"Are you really Chikyuu?" I whispered in her ear.

"Vegeta. I.. I.." She breathed heavily, before answering shakily, "...am... Chikyuu."

Was she really apologizing? For what? I really don't get it. Although I felt a little more comfortable now, it was still shocking to see such a gentle and cheery person cry. Especially my gentle and cheery person. Umph. I probably wouldn't show or say this in front of everyone.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked finally. Goku had fallen down minutes before this and the guy with the long hair had grudgingly taken him to the tournament hospital.

"I guess that the girl is breaking down emotionally." The blond woman looked at me.

"She is probably apologizing for leaving so soon." The woman seemed a whole lot more serious as she continued.

"She was crying at night after she came. She even once tried to leave. But it was supposed to be a secret between us, so sorry Chikyuu, but it had to be this way."

Chikyuu looked at her surprised. I could see that she still had tears coming out of her eyes.

I could feel a saddened as I saw her like this.

The blond woman was glaring up at me as if to say, "Do something!"

I kind of almost shook. This woman was kind of intimidating, just like-

"Umm, ma'am, are you related to a young woman named Sharon?" I said this as I took Chikyuu's

arms, wrapped them around me, and hugged her back.

"Yeah, I guess you mean the brat that has blond hair and my same eyes, right?"

I nodded. I placed her head under mine and kept on hugging her. It seemed that her tears were stopping. Good.

"Well, it's a yes then. My name is 18."

"18?"

"Ironic that I have to repeat this... My father was pretty dull."

"How are you exactly related to Sharon?"

She smirked. "I am her great- great great-grandmother."

I almost fell over. She was too young looking. I thought she at least was her aunt, but... I was wrong.

"Are you supposed to be dead?" I asked, but I guess it came out kind of rude because she said coldly,

"I am an android. I am immortal."

Android? Okay, even this was too weird for me. But then again, meeting Chikyuu was something unexpected.

I kind of felt my expression turn into a frown as Chikyuu broke away. She wiped away the tears and looked at 18.

"18, could you check on Goku?"

I looked at her surprised.

"You recognized him?"

She nodded. She seemed to be feeling weak, since she couldn't stand right.

"Sure Chikyuu but sit down." Chikyuu nodded and sat down on a nearby bench.

She looked up at 18 smiling weakly.

"This is the second time you call me by my name."

18 turned around. "I am going to look for 17... That brat is nothing but trouble."

The android left, leaving me in an awkward silence with Chikyuu.

She spoke first, "I am sorry about that. I couldn't help it. Seeing you again affected me too much. I really missed you Vegeta."

I responded her sincerely, "I understand. I guess I missed you too."

I sat down next to her, and she continued.

"It's true what 18 said. But she missed something else."

I looked at her face, making eye contact.

"What?"

She kept making eye contact. "It was my fault that you died. I thought about it, and it's true. I let the monster get to me and, and..."

She stopped and looked down. "You wouldn't have died if I had protected everybody better. If I had protected myself."

I was shocked sincerely. Shocked. I really didn't think she cared that much, that much, to get to the point of blaming herself.

Narrator's POV (A/N: Finally!) 

Chikyuu kept looking down. She felt horrible. She truly believed it was her fault.

Vegeta just stared at her. He seemed to think about it and took her hand.

"I don't think it is your fault. I wanted to protect you. I care about you." It was his turn to look down.

The girl looked at him. "I care about you too. But I didn't show that."

Vegeta kept his grip an her hand and looked at her.

"I don't know what to say. I know it isn't your fault."

He hugged her, and both stayed in silence. Thinking.

_I only know I want to protect her. _Vegeta thought.

_I care too much, I really do. _The girl thought.

_Kids, we are almost there. Just warning. _18 had sent them a telepathic message.

Both broke apart and Chikyuu smiled at Vegeta. "I really have gotten more emotional, huh?"

Vegeta nodded in agreement.

Both saw Goku, 17, and 18 walking toward them.

"Guess little- Goku got shocked." 17 mocked.

Goku frowned and then smiled at his sister.

"Hi Chikyuu!" He greeted and gave her a quick hug.

"Hi Goku!" She greeted back and both took a look at each other.

"Wow, never thought to see the day you would wear more girly clothes."

"Well, your hairstyle changed." She murmured as she continued. "And they made me..."

18 raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked dressing up like that."

"I don't mind, but with these clothes I can move less. But I do like the boots and gloves."

"You guys didn't see what I saw earlier, did you?" 17 started, trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" The other four asked.

"These two were staring at you girls weirdly. Especially this one." He pointed at Goku.

Goku reddened. Vegeta was trying hard not to laugh.

"So you were actually staring at **your sister**." Vegeta stated.

"But I didn't know I was-" he stopped as 17 and Vegeta were dying from laughter.

"Okay, even though I was thought what to do when asked out, I quite don't follow this. What is wrong with him staring at me?" Chikyuu asked 18.

"That is wrong on many levels kid."

"Did you see his face?" 17 asked Vegeta.

"He look like, like..." He started laughing again, with 17 joining him.

Goku scowled. But there was still red on his face.

"Enough laughter, we have to go check out the results." 18 said, clearly amused.

"Okay." 17 and Vegeta both looked at each other and couldn't help but keep laughing.

Chikyuu and 18 sweat dropped.

"Vegeta, 17, you guys okay?" Chikyuu asked worried.

Both stopped laughing enough to answer, "We are, but Goku clearly isn't!"

Both started to crack up again.

"Sure, right, we believe you." 18 said sarcastically.

Goku pouted. That was unfair.

"Well, what about you Vegeta, why were you staring?" Goku demanded.

Vegeta paused and looked at him, "She reminded me of someone. And I was right."

"Likely story."

"Chikyuu, what do you think?" Vegeta asked. All of the four looked to where she used to be.

She wasn't there. She had left. All of them heard a voice that said, "Good! Thank you sir!"

All of them turned around to see Chikyuu already eating in a food court.

They all looked at Chikyuu in disbelief.

"Sorry, I didn't get anything for you guys!"

All of them fell over. Even 18 and 17 couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted it to end on a happy note! So if you are wondering like bvprincess23 of why the androids went it is because they wanted to have some fun. Hope I did this chapter right.


	5. The Unknown Kitty Warrior

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Makes me so happy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"No, Goku, that was mean!" Chikyuu scolded.

"But it was not me!"

"Mph."

"Since when this girl gets this angry?"

17 smirked. "She spent too much time with a certain Saiyan prince."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Saiyan?"

"I will explain later Vegeta." Chikyuu said.

"But I didn't steal your food Chikyuu, I swear!" Goku tried again to defend himself.

17 smirked knowingly. Secret: He had stolen Chikyuu's food and had managed to make Goku look guilty.

This continued till they got to the wall that said the results.

The following paper said:

* * *

><p><em>We have already picked out randomly of who is is going to fight who in the tournament. Here is the set-up:<em>

_1) Vegeta_

_2) Krillin_

_3)Sharon_

_4)18_

_5)17_

_6)Midori_

_7)Chikyuu_

_8)Rin_

_9)Goku_

_10)Fira_

_11)Hito_

_12)Mutaito_

_Please head to the hold-on area._

* * *

><p>"Well, easier for us." 18 murmured.<p>

"Midori? I didn't see her..." Chikyuu said

"She was there, all right." Vegeta commented.

"Well, let's go then."

* * *

><p>"First of all, ladies and gentlemen, let's give a moment of silence to the memorable day of the last tournament, in which many people died but a miracle revived them!" The announcer said loudly, but solemnly.<p>

Everyone quieted down and just stayed silent.

Chikyuu had to look sad. Vegeta put an arm on her shoulder.

"It is not your fault." He whispered so only she could hear.

She nodded so he could calm down.

"Hi Chikyuu." Midori, with blond hair, greeted.

"Midori!" She embraced her tightly.

"Hold on kid..." She said.

"Could Participants 1 and 2 step out on the platform?"

Both Vegeta and Krillin stood side to side. 18 saw that Krillin was an exact copy of her brother, but he had a hairstyle similar to Gohan's.

17 just snorted and said, "I am far more attractive."

18 snorted.

Krillin looked at Vegeta and smirked.

"I am going to win this rematch."

Vegeta snorted and said mockingly, "Who said this was a rematch? I have this already won."

Vegeta quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Krillin. He quickly punched him in the stomach and kicked him out of the ring.

The people who had never seen that kind of fight, were, none of the less, shocked.

Chikyuu gave a smile of satisfaction. She hoped she would get to fight him.

"Nice job Krillin." Chikyuu said as he passed by.

He put on a confused look and asked, "Who are you?"

It came out too rude. Chikyuu looked taken aback and Vegeta glared at him. He took Chikyuu's hand and said threateningly, "Don't talk to Chikyuu like that, you hear me?"

Krillin was shocked. He looked at Chikyuu and blinked. "Chikyuu?"

"Yes moron! Now stop being rude!" Vegeta kept on saying.

Krillin glared at him and then left, waving his hand at Chikyuu.

* * *

><p>"Participants 3 and 4?"<p>

Both blond women came out. People gasped as they saw how they were a mirror image of each other, but with the slight difference that Sharon's eyes were lighter blue than 18's.

"I won't let you beat me, ancestor!"

18 looked surprised. "Oh, so the little brat was able to tell who I was. Well, let's check out that strength, shall we?"

18 quickly took the offensive part of the fight and faced her with a rain of quick punches.

Sharon got hit by all of them and she weakly kicked her in the stomach.

18 put on a bored face. "Time to finish this, I won't fight someone as weak."

18 quickly kicked her out of the platform.

She fake- yawned and looked at Sharon.

"Train more. I will be back to see how you've improved."

Sharon nodded and saw how 18 pulled her to her feet.

"You are stronger than my daughter though, but it isn't enough."

Sharon nodded again.

Both Vegeta and Chikyuu smiled proudly at Sharon as she was carried away to the hospital by 18.

* * *

><p>"Participants 5 and 6?"<p>

Midori winked at Chikyuu and left.

The fight didn't last long. Midori had figured out 17's weakness and had shouted "Car!", which distracted 17 for a moment, enough for her to push him out.

17 came back grumbling and cursing under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Participants 7 and 8?"<p>

A blue-green haired teenager stood proudly and walked outside.

Vegeta gave Chikyuu a light touch to her hand and said, "Good luck."

Chikyuu grinned and said, "I don't need it."

Rin glared at Chikyuu. She impatiently tapped her fingers against her other arm.

"We meet again."

Chikyuu nodded and got in a fighting stance. "How did you enter? No offense but you are pretty weak.

Rin growled and said, "Most of the fighters that were stronger left."

Chikyuu nodded. "Let's begin this!"

Rin quickly went after her and try to kick her face.

Chikyuu didn't even move. The kick touched her. Then she dissolved.

"That was just an image, I am right here."

Rin turned around and received a kick that sent her flying out of the platform.

"Ugh."

"Sorry about that, but I want to fight someone very special."

Rin frowned as she got help from Chikyuu to stand up.

"I don't need your help."

Chikyuu smiled. She kept helping Rin anyway. Rin gave up and let herself be carried away to the workers of the tournament, where they would lead her to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Participants 9 and 10?" (Dull, isn't it?)<p>

Goku practically beat the poor Fira girl in a second.

Goku went happily back to his spot, but was stopped by a man.

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come."

* * *

><p><span>One minute later... In an amusement stand...<span>

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present... the Unknown Kitty Warrior!"

Chikyuu and Vegeta, who had followed him, fell over anime style as they saw Goku in a kitty suit.

"17! YOU WILL PAY!"

Everyone just kept on cheering.

"For the 76th time, I am not a KITTY WARRIOR!"

(A/N: *Sweatdrop* Umm, Goku counted the times he told them!)

"Look, the kitty warrior has gone mad!"

"Yeah! Let's watch what he does next."

Chikyuu was dying already of laughter and soon Vegeta joined her.

"Kit- Kitty Warrior!" She was already choking from her laughter.

"I know!"

Both kept laughing.

"Come on Chikyuu, let's go back, we will come back for the kitty warrior when it is his turn. But first..."

Vegeta took out his camera and took a picture of Goku, scowling, in the kitty suit.

"Let's go, I already feel satisfied."

* * *

><p>AN: Kitty suit... Huh.


	6. And we keep on going!

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed! Again! Hope I satisfied you with the kitty costume drama.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Pan kept a good look at the fighters. It was kind of funny for her to see 17 and 18 again. She had also kept a close eye to the black haired teen that was fighting. Pan noticed how identical she looked like her daughter, but she had inherited black cheery warm eyes,... that reminded her of... Pan slapped her forehead.

"Of course! She has my grandfather's way of looking at people."

Bloom and Bulma looked at her. "You know what is disturbing?" Bloom asked.

"What?" Both Bulma and Pan asked.

"You have been just speaking out randomly for about an hour already..." She pointed at Pan. She then pointed at Vegeta. "And my brother is looking like a baka just watching that girl! Imagine when Chikyuu or whatever her name is comes."

Pan glared at her. She smirked. "That is Chikyuu."

Both Bloom and Bulma got to the front edge of their seats, trying to take a better look at the teen and trying to look past the crowd in front.

Pan laughed. It was just too funny.

"Well, looks like the high and mighty are about to go down."

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen! We have decided to take a small break! Here is the listing now!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fights:<em>

_Vegeta vs. 18_

_Midori vs. Chikyuu_

_Goku vs. Mutaito_

* * *

><p>"These are next! These will be better! Since three will be left, the last will be a battle of three. Sorry for that, since the 21 we had left, exactly 8 then went home, after seeing Ms. Midori punch the machine!"<p>

Midori just grinned. 17 looked down and 18 looked amused.

"Well, 8 subtracted from 21 is 13! What happened to the 13th person?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"She realized this was the tournament, not the beauty marathon."

Everyone looked back at the announcer, in disbelief. The announcer shrugged.

"What's a beauty marathon? Is it food? I really need to eat!"

Midori sweat-dropped and the others who heard that did the same.

The announcer smiled. _Good memories..._

Goku just grabbed a bag and gave it to her. "I imagined this would come in handy."

"Thanks." She said and immediately started eating.

"Anywaaay, we should start when the fighters are ready."

"Ready." All six of them said.

"... which is now."

"Participants Vegeta and 18, come to the stage!"

Both mentioned people came to the stage and stood facing each other coldly.

18 smirked and said, "Well, it's been a long time since I have beaten a Super Saiyan."

"What is a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked annoyed. No one had really answered his question.

18 didn't respond. Instead she said, "Too much talking, I will attack first."

She quickly threw herself into battle and decided to mock Vegeta (A), since she was sure they were watching the fights. She threw a kick to Vegeta's arm, breaking it.

Vegeta winced and turn to kick 18 in the face.

* * *

><p>In the other world... [AN: scary now that Vegeta (A) is there...]

"Grr! Stupid android! She dared to mock me!" Vegeta (A) was about to go to the tournament himself.

"Calm down, you are going to blow up the only planet that the Kais kindly gave us!" Bulma (A) lectured.

"Just leave him alone; Goku can eat his food." Chi-Chi said, knowing that he would stop and try to beat Goku (A)... _again_.

Vegeta (A) scowled and went inside to the dining room.

Both women smirked and grabbed the crystal ball to watch the fight between the twosome.

* * *

><p>Chikyuu looked at Vegeta worried. He was wincing in pain every time he had to let go of his wounded arm. 18 was also hurt and Chikyuu was worried this would become a big problem.<p>

Pan had noticed this too. She left her seat suddenly and Bulma and Bloom followed, concerned as well.

"18! Sister, beat the guy, but don't let him die on us!" 17 yelled at 18, noticing hat 18 had taken it too seriously.

18 blinked and then nodded. _Man, guess I took it too far. I was so into this already-_

She received another hit in the face that made her fall. Vegeta then used his one arm to grab her leg and whirl around and then to let go. 18 flew out of the ring. She was stunned. Stunned.

She had lost, again, to a Super Saiyan.

"Nice surprise attack kid." 18 stood up. She smirked at Vegeta. "Hope that arm doesn't hurt too much."

Vegeta glared at her, and winced again.

Bloom ran over to 18 and said, "Girl, you better not do that aga-"

18 had knocked her unconscious. "This girl is just as talky as Bulma (A)."

Bulma took that as an offense. She thought 18 was referring to her.

"Listen you lady, you won't-"

18 again did the same hit on the neck and Bulma was unconscious as well.

"Thanks, 18." Vegeta murmured. 18 raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"My mother would have had screamed at me and then faint. Better without the reprimands."

"Well, you're welcome."

Chikyuu walked over to both and smiled in relief. "Good, you are not that hurt. I don't have any more senzu beans."

She took a bandage and made a sign for them to follow her.

"Grandma, could you attend these two?"

Pan nodded and said "I am so proud of you. Your energy level has gone up considerably."

Chikyuu nodded and gave Pan a quick hug before going up to the stage.

"Participant Midori! Please join your opponent on to the stage." The announcer said.

Midori grinned and quickly got there. "Start!"

Midori put her hands in a triangle and called out, "Tri- Beam!"

The energy hit Chikyuu. There was an explosion and a giant flash of light.

When the dust cleared out, Midori frowned as she saw that Chikyuu wasn't there.

"Wher-"

Midori stopped talking as she received a kick that sent her flying. Right above the out side of the platform, Chikyuu pushed her gently down, so Midori could touch the ground.

"Ugh... That hurt!" Midori said, rubbing her back.

"Sorry about that."

"I was 'bout to yell food."

Chikyuu pouted and 17 scowled. "That would be unfair, Midori."

Chikyuu then realized something suddenly and laughed. Midori and 17 looked at Chikyuu worried, since she had started to laugh for no apparent reason.

Chikyuu turned to Vegeta, who sitting against the wall and said, "Vegeta, I am going to get the kitty warrior in a sec."

Vegeta smirked as he remembered that and nodded. 17 and Midori looked at Vegeta confused.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>A moment later...<p>

"CHI! NO DON'T!" Pan could hear her grandson screaming. Everyone turned around and saw Goku... still in that kitty suit. Krillin, Sharon, Midori, and 17 fell down laughing. Chikyuu and Vegeta were just smiling at the sight. Pan sweat-dropped. 18 just snorted.

"Goku! Take off that suit! This instant!" Pan shouted.

Goku whimpered and nodded. "But my clothes, someone lost them!"

Chikyuu shook her head in disbelief. Her brother was really having a bad luck day.

"You know Pan, you haven't changed that much in your temper." '_Mutaito'_ said.

Pan groaned. "Not you turtle hermit!"

Master Roshi grinned. "Still alive and will keep living for a long time."

Chikyuu looked at the exchange curiously. Roshi then noticed Chikyuu and Sharon. "You girls, wouldn't you want a date with me?"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! PUNCH!

"You won't get near my granddaughter!"

"You stupid old man!"

"You dare get near Sharon and I-!"

"Sorry, but I did what my ancestors told me to do."

"You don't get near Chikyuu or I punch you harder next time!"

Midori sighed. "You sure you will still be living for a long time?"

* * *

><p>AN: *Sweat-drop* I will reveal which said which, but I leave it for you to guess. Phew! I wanted to update. I might not update that soon since exams are coming up so... Yeah. I hate prison, uh, I mean school. Oh and I made a link in my profile that leads to a picture. Hope you can see it and comment about it in a review! Yup, Roshi took the name of Mutaito; the name Jackie Chun was going to reveal him too instantly.


	7. Eien No Chikyuu

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed! MB Angel: That was funny! Kitty Warrior _is_ in town. Oh and like I promised...

* * *

><p>Pan: "You won't get near my granddaughter!"<p>

Sharon: "You stupid old man!"

18: "You dare get near Sharon and I-!"

Chikyuu: "Sorry, but I did what my ancestors told me to do."

Vegeta: "You don't get near Chikyuu or I punch you harder next time!"

^^' Last one probably hurt, since he was still in Super Saiyan mode.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Vegeta growled at Roshi as he saw how he was about to get near him. Roshi cowered behind Pan.

"Control that Vegeta -like boy please."

"Baka! His name is Vegeta!" Pan said.

Roshi looked at the fuming teen curiously. "No wonder. The new Z generation has come to this world again."

"Humph."

"Mutaito and Goku, I have been calling you!"

Goku gulped. Pan grabbed a watch from her wrist and gave it to him. "Press the button. It used to be my father's."

He pressed the button and poof! The Great Saiyaman costume wrapped him.

"Wow! Grandma, can I get one?"

Pan looked at Chikyuu in disbelief. "Kiddo, you are as childish as ever."

Goku went out using the sunglasses only and leaving the head cloth behind.

'Mutaito' was already there. "Hurry up, I am not getting any younger."

Goku got there quickly while there were some murmurs.

"Start!"

Goku yawned and quickly kicked Roshi in the forehead. He went flying out and lost.

"Can I get some food now?"

* * *

><p>In the other world...<p>

Gohan pouted. "Even my own daughter doesn't like my suit. You guys don't like my suit, am I right?"

Everyone around him nodded. Except for Videl and Goku (A).

* * *

><p>Back at the tournament...<p>

"Son Goku, Son Chikyuu, and Vegeta have passed on to the finals! This is going to be a great fight of three!"

Chikyuu quickly took out two bands for her wrists. Pan looked at them curiously and asked, "Are those special?"

"They give me good luck. With these two, they might team up to beat me and I am going to need all the help I can get."

_'You don't need them kid.'_

"Of course I do!"

_'Hello Pan, nice to see you again.'_

"Mom?"

_'Of course, silly, now tell that granddaughter of yours to hurry up and do her special technique.' _Videl said confidently.

"Sure, nice to hear from you again. One question; who trained her?" Pan said happily.

Both could hear her sigh.

_'Vegeta (A) and Goku (A) taught her fighting techniques and ki attacks. Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo would spar with her. Gohan taught her how to fly a little better. Chi-Chi taught her how to cook and made her study. Go figure, Chikyuu would escape sometimes. The needle taught her fear...'_

Videl ended that with a joke.

Chikyuu visibly paled and Pan laughed.

"So you inherited that fear huh?"

"Good bye grandma, wish me luck!" Chikyuu said, going outside after Goku and Vegeta.

* * *

><p>They were told to stand in a corner. Vegeta glared at Goku, who was still wearing the Great Saiyaman disguise.<p>

Goku glared back and Chikyuu could feel the tension between them.

_Mmm... Maybe I should back off for this. Or I can fight them 2 vs. 1._

"Start!"

Goku jumped up and went straight at Vegeta. Vegeta imitated Goku and both crashed their arms in a fight of strength. Chikyuu grinned and made a gust of wind with her power to push them. Both landed on the floor and looked at Chikyuu.

"You two, fight me!"

Both looked at each other and nodded. Chikyuu seemed to be weaker when someone sensed her and they could fight peacefully if she was out of the way.

Master Roshi and Pan were both noticing Chikyuu seemed considerably weaker.

"She is too confident. She will lose, no doubt." Master Roshi said.

Pan frowned. Was this really her full power?

Both teens got to attack Chikyuu at the same time. She grinned and put her hands behind her.

"What is she do-?"

Chikyuu put her arms stretched out, letting a blue energy blast go forward. "Miracle Flare!"

Both Vegeta and Goku tried to get out of the way but both crashed into each other. Sadly, Goku was hit by it more.

"No fair!" Goku said. Chikyuu smiled.

Goku frowned and then smirked. He turned Super Saiyan. Vegeta frowned. He also turned Super Saiyan.

"Chikyuu, you are going down!" Goku said. Vegeta smiled with sympathy at Chikyuu and said, "Sorry about this, but Goku and I have a deal we have to end."

Chikyuu smirked at both of them, which kind of got Goku and Vegeta taken aback. They had never seen that.

"You think you are the only ones? I am too, a Super Saiyan!"

Pan smiled with pride as she saw the first female Super Saiyan.

Master Roshi was surprised too. "Wow!"

Both Goku and Vegeta were staring at Chikyuu with comical surprised looks. She smirked. She still had not gotten to the point to where she could not be angry and transformed so...

"Come on! Try to defeat me if you can!"

"Of course!" Goku powered up to his full power. You could guess what the audience was saying...

"Wow! This was definitely worth my time here!"

"Yup, but I think the guys will win, the girl is being too cocky."

"I don't think so, you are wrong."

Therefore, the ladies and the men separated into two parts. Women for Chikyuu, men for Goku and Vegeta.

"Come on Son Chikyuu! Show that women are strong!" A teen yelled. Chikyuu smirked again and didn't power up. She instead went back to normal and stopped the transformation.

"What? Giving up?"

"I can beat you Goku without any help."

"Vegeta, don't help in this. I will win this one." Vegeta nodded and sat down.

Chikyuu smiled peacefully, closed her eyes, and chanted, "Eien No Chikyu!"

A white light surrounded her, and she powered up.

_She looks like an angel with the white light surrounding her and her features being peaceful. _Vegeta thought.

Goku sensed her power and widened his eyes when her power went instantly up.

She opened her eyes and smiled peacefully at him. "Let's start this." Even her voice no longer sounded excited or defiant. It was calm and serene.

"Okay, but don't cry when you lose sis."

"I won't." She put her hand in front of her and verbalized, "Shiage Flash."

A red energy went out of her hand and was blasted in front of her.

Goku quickly jumped up and smirked at Chikyuu. She smiled and said, "Tsuikyu."

The red flash went up to where Goku was. Goku went back down, but the blast followed him. Chikyuu smiled at her brother's attempts to escape it and decided it was time to end it.

"Kurikaeshi."

The energy blast multiplied by 14 and followed Goku. Goku yelped and bent down but the blast were able to hit him. She smiled and walked over to where Goku was. She gently kicked him out of the platform.

"Ugh... She beat me again."

Chikyuu closed her eyes and the light around her disappeared.

"Umm, next?" She asked Vegeta.

* * *

><p>AN: Who thought Goku would win? Raise your hand. *Grins* You don't have too... Thanks again for those who reviewed. Translations:

Eien No Chikyu: Eternal Earth. Chikyuu's name means Earth, the name of the our planet.

Shiage: Finishing

Tsuikyu: Pursuing

Kurikaeshi: Repeating

Might update during the weekend... Tomorrow, boring Test Day 2!


	8. Victory!

A/N: Thanks to bvprincess23, MB Angel, and GatomonRules for reviewing!

MBAngel: Thank you! I was really touched by that. Yup. It was the ELA test.

Note: Going to get more, uh, touchy and romantic, just a little note to you boys that think romance is "cheesy". *Wink*

Oh and song time to set mood! Called Out of Orbit By TM Revolution. Japanese. URL:

(Copy and take out spaces.)

ht tp: / www .4 shared .com / audio / ifI WECQe / tm_ revolution -1000000000000 -ou. htm

If this appears;

Adobe Flash Player Settings

Local Storage

Static. is requesting

permission to store information on your computer.

Requested: up to 1 MB

Currently Used 101 KB

[Allow] [Deny]

Press Deny then, okay?

Vegeta (A): You are going to creep them out with Japanese songs, just use English!

Me: Probably. Mmm... You are not supposed to be here. Sugar rush got me again! I had a lot of chocolate bars! *Grins*

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8:<span>

Chikyuu smiled as she saw how Vegeta stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Chikyuu, don't hold back and turn into a Super Saiyan."

Chikyuu nodded and warned, "But I am angry in this state."

Meanwhile, the women were satisfied with the money they won from the bet and some of the men were betting on Chikyuu now.

She gave a quick rise of power and thought of something that made her angry. She let the power rise and her hair turned yellow, and her eyes teal.

"Let's start this!" She said, defiant.

_[Song starts here. If you don't reach "End of Song playing" when the song is done, then replay it!]_

He nodded and let Chikyuu give the first attack. She gave a kick in the air, without moving closer to him, in his direction and she yelled, "Kaze rush!"

Vegeta saw how her current of air became visible. It looked like a disk coming toward him. He jumped up and felt Chikyuu's leg kicking him on his back downwards.

He used his energy to stop on his hands and managed to kick, with his two legs, her in the stomach, sending her upwards. She cried out and then stopped in midair.

She stretched her left arm forward and verbalized, "Shiage Flash!"

The fire-like red blast went toward Vegeta. He smirked and yelled as his own counter-attack blast formed in his hands, "Kyūsokuna Beam!"

Both were in a clash of powers. Chikyuu's power was overcoming Vegeta's rather quickly. Vegeta frowned and gritted his teeth, and let out more of his power. Both were now equal.

(Note: The blast were a couple of feet away from their creators and they were just sending some energy to them.)

Chikyuu gasped as she saw a vision engulf her mind.

_Chikyuu felt the body that she was in moving. It was not her. She felt how the person she was in was worried. She felt the person call out, "No! Mei! Stop! You won't be able to beat him!"_

His energy was able to get to her and she was pushed by the impact backward. She shook her head violently. She needed to concentrate. Vegeta frowned as she lowered herself down, looking rather angry.

"Was that too much?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course it wasn't! Get ready, because I made a new variation of the Kame Hame Ha."

She got into the stance she took when she did the Kame Hame Ha, but this time, she cupped her hands together as if punching with the two hands at the same time. She then stretched her two second fingers out and yelled, "Yo no Hikari!"

A yellow beam went straight toward him and he murmured as a green flash went toward the other beam, "Final Shine!"

Chikyuu widened her eyes as the energy went toward her. She quickly screamed out, "Eien No Chikyu!"

The white light once again engulfed her, and her power became overwhelming. Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore. He let out his full potential. Both yelled in resistance and both beams exploded in a giant display of lights. As the dust cleared out, Chikyuu was barely standing up and Vegeta unconscious.

Chikyuu walked over to Vegeta and shook him. "Vegeta, come on, I don't want to win this easily."

She was still in Super Saiyan mode. Her eyes widened as he smirked at her and he pushed her with his ki away, and out of the ring. Chikyuu stopped halfway before the fall and saved herself from the fall.

Vegeta stood up, and looked at Chikyuu, smirking. "I will win this one."

Chikyuu smirked and then powered down, returning to normal. "I can beat you using my technique of Eien no Chikyu."

"Question. Is it named after you?"

"I guess so... I really didn't notice."

"Okay, so what about we finish this?"

"Sure."

"But only hand-to hand fight. That will prove who is stronger."

"Okay! But I will win anyway."

Vegeta powered down as well to normal and managed to block just in time Chikyuu's punch.

He looked at her as she went to try to attack again. He pushed her down and both were on the floor, with Vegeta on top of Chikyuu. Chikyuu was trying to push him off and Vegeta was trying to make her slide out of the platform.

He noticed how Chikyuu was indifferent to the fact that they were in an awkward position.

He was really nervous and was blushing.

He frowned and thought, '_Am I having an innocent crush or is it love? Why do I feel uneasy?'_

Chikyuu noticed that Vegeta had changed his mood suddenly.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Nothing!"

"Keep fighting or I will be forced to use my energy!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He now remembered she acted a lot more cocky and had the attitude of "You are annoying" when in Super Saiyan. He stood up and then tried to kick Chikyuu off her feet as she stood up. She floated over and she tried to punch again. He held her hand and then held her other hand as she tried to punch him with the other hand. He tried to push her, but she would push back. They were in a struggle of force.

He then noticed that something was hanging from her neck. It was two things actually.

One was the necklace that he had given her and the other was a necklace with a moon shaped pendant.

He was surprised. That was so many years ago...

"You still have, don't you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The necklace I gave you."

"Umph. Vegeta, stop distracting me, we will finish our conversation later when I am not a Super Saiyan, also known as angry."

Chikyuu let go off his hands and then directed a side kick to his … uh, side?

He directed a kick to her legs to knock her down but she jumped and twirled to kick him on his ribs, sending him out of the platform.

He grunted and floated just in time before falling to the ground.

But Chikyuu took her chance and kick him down. Vegeta fell down and Chikyuu had won.

Chikyuu grinned and gladly took Vegeta's hands to pull him up. Every one else was cheering and Pan was smiling proudly at her granddaughter.

_[End of song, if you heard it.]_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Goten looked at Trunks and said, "I won! You owe me!"

Trunks sighed and said, "Here is that chocolate bar I promised."

Goten smiled in delight and left taking his prized possession. Everyone just stared at Trunks.

He shrugged. "That's what he wanted."

* * *

><p>In the tournament...<p>

Chikyuu was smiling with joy and hugging Vegeta in pure excitement. Vegeta was just blushing but trying to pull away for a doctor. Pan was collecting the money and the prize. Midori was smiling and patting Chikyuu on the shoulder. Chikyuu attacked her next by hugging her tightly. Midori was gasping for air.

"Calm down! You are going to kill me!"

Chikyuu pouted and said, "Sorry about that."

Goku came out to congratulate her but was surrounded by giggles. He was still in the Great Saiyaman suit.

"Oh, come on!" Goku said pouting and then went back inside.

Chikyuu then went to get her stuff when...

"Is it true you are Hercule Satan's descendant?"

"Is that boy called Vegeta your boyfriend?"

"What is that blond thing transformation?"

"Are you really Son Pan's granddaughter?"

Chikyuu blinked and then quickly flew away, giving them a good bye sign.

Of course, that was shown in the big screen, so..

Vegeta was blushing, Pan was agitated, Midori was laughing, and Master Roshi looked amused.

"Looks like the faker was never revealed." He said.

"Guess so. My grandpa Hercule was sort of silly." Pan responded, shaking her head in disbelief.

"VEGETA BRIEFS! HOW DARE YOU GET YOURSELF IN DANGER!" Bulma had woken up, and not in the good side of the floor.

(A/N: Floor, not bed, get it?)

Vegeta gulped and then shook Pan's hand. "It was interesting meeting you!"

Pan watched as a very livid Bulma was going after him.

"So who won?" Bloom asked, coming out as well.

"Young lady, you look so pretty! Will you-"

*SLAP!*

"Mphn. Serves you right, you old pervert!" Bloom said.

Vegeta was cornered. "Mother! I really don't want to-"

"YOU DARED TO FIGHT WITH AN ARM BROKEN!"

Vegeta covered his ears. For some reason, his ears were more sensible than ordinary humans.

"Hello ma'am!" Chikyuu greeted.

"SON! YOU ARE GOING TO GET _**IT!**_"

Chikyuu gulped and quickly floated up, away from the woman's reach.

"COME DOWN HERE!"

Chikyuu frowned and then got on top of the roof.

"Vegeta, could you tell-"

"DON'T VEGETA HIM! YOU!"

Vegeta looked at 18 pleadingly. She sighed and said, "Last time."

She hit Bulma in the neck and thank Dende!, she was unconscious.

"Well, good bye kid, and good luck with the Vegeta-boy and his mother."

18 said. Chikyuu made a peace sign at her and 18 returned the gesture back.

"17, let's go!"

"But, the chocolate!"

[A/N: Yeah! 18, let him stay... Chocolate.]

"No! We can some later."

17 looked down grunting and followed his sister as she flew away.

* * *

><p>AN: Too short, I guess... Well, hope it entertained you. Sorry if it seems rushed, it's just that I really want to bring "boy with the blue eyes" from Furthermore Into the Future in.

Mystery character: *Pouts* Blue eyes run in my family you know.

Me: I know, I know. *Pouts* Sugar rush, I like you but don't get me that bad...


	9. Yelling

A/N: Thanks for bvprincess23, and MB angel for reviewing.

Bvprincess23: I have a lot of things reserved for every character.

MB Angel: Good idea. Yup, it is hard to come up with ideas for stories... But easy to sign up. You just need a Pen Name, an email address and a password. Try! *Pouts* I also wish I could speak Japanese...

*Grins* I have sugar rush again, so too bad if this is getting old.

"It is."

Wow, now I am hearing voices... Don't judge me, I got hit by a kick on my face, since I am now taking karate classes.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Goku looked at his new clothes relieved. He would finally get to wear better clothes than the Saiyaman suit.

"Vegeta, could you hold this for me?" Goku asked.

Vegeta, annoyed, took the Saiyaman clothes away from him.

"Vegeta, I have a question."

"What?" He said annoyed, as he took care of his arm.

"Do you like my sister like that?"

Vegeta reddened and said, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to help you know if the feeling is mutual."

He looked at him. "Why?"

"You seem to be a good person that will probably not hurt her. She is still too naïve. Maybe she is a little more mature, but she still holds some inexperience."

Vegeta looked at him in disbelief.

Goku shrugged, "I am just saying."

Vegeta frowned and then decided to leave.

"Grandma, can we go eat? I really am getting hungry." Chikyuu said.

"Of course, of course." Pan sighed.

"I am sooo coming with you pretty ladies." Roshi said.

Pan frowned and quickly got him separated from them. She then saw Goku and Vegeta coming toward them.

"Vegeta, Goku, could you keep an eye on this hermit?"

Vegeta nodded and growled threateningly at him while Goku glared at him and nodded as well.

"Does it still hurt?" Chikyuu asked Vegeta worried.

"My arm? Not that much." He said, kind of nervous he was getting some attention from her.

"Umm... Oh and Vegeta, what were you talking about when we were fighting?"

"You still have the necklace I gave you."

"Yup. I really liked it. I kind of wanted to keep it to make me safe."

"Safe? How?"

"You protected me, so it stays as a good charm."

Vegeta nodded, and then asked, "Who gave the moon one?"

"My grandmother. She said it belonged to someone who she knew and card about. She said this was a sign of how love blossoms out of an unlikely friendship."

Vegeta was kind of nervous. It was kind of wise coming from her.

"So, what are you going to do next? Are you going back to school or are you going back to the other world?"

"School. I really need to catch up. Grandma Chi-Chi said that I was too far behind."

"Good, because I really didn't want you to leave."

"You'd miss me, huh?" She asked with a cheery voice.

"Uh- I woul- I think-"

"I would miss you too."

He wanted to slap himself now. She grinned at his reaction and said, "Well, you aren't that proud as the first time I met you."

"Chikyuu, it was your fault."

"My fault?"

"You gave me the sickness."

"It is not bad!"

"No, it's not." He teased, or at least, he tried.

"Thank you." she said sincerely.

He frowned and said, "Well, did you meet anyone special in your trip?"

"My family and your family."

He raised an eyebrow, "My ancestors?"

"Yeah, did you know that our ancestors knew each other?"

"No..."

"Well, they did. If our families would've had been in contact over the years, we would've had grown up together."

_What if we had met before? Would I still feel something for her? _Vegeta thought. Both kept on walking behind the others.

"Vegeta, are you sure you are okay? You are making funny faces."

"I am, don-"

He stopped as he felt Chikyuu gently stroke his arm and made some of her energy build up on it.

"Better?" She asked softly.

"Kind of."

"Umm... Maybe you need a bandage, a medical kit, and some water."

Both kept on walking with Chikyuu making note of what they were going to need.

"Grandma!" she called out.

"What's wrong Chikyuu?"

"Can we stop at a store? I need to buy some things and-"

"A clothing store, no doubt." Goku said, annoyed. Both women looked at him and Chikyuu said defensively, "I mean a convenience store."

"Oh, sorry."

"Okay, dear, just don't take too much time there. Remember we have hungry Saiyans right now."

"Okay!" She quickly ran over to the store and came back in 5 minutes exact.

"The store was empty and I ran really fast there."

She had two full bags in hand.

"She did buy clothes!" Goku said. Chikyuu stuck her tongue out at him and opened the bag. There were bandages, a kit, and... food.

Goku sweat-dropped. "You can't survive without food for just a second, can't you? I wonder how you keep yourself so thin..."

"Sorry, did you want a small snack too?"

He stared at her in disbelief. He said in a small voice, "Small?"

"Yeah."

Pan took out a capsule and then let it go. The capsule turned into a jet-propelled plane, and Pan murmured, "Get in it now and get Bulma in there Bloom."

Bloom had been carrying her mother. It was very simple for her to do it but had to use her mother as a weapon from guys that were sending her some weird looks.

She nodded and got her mother in and on top of a back seat. She then proceeded to sit down. The rest followed in and Pan put Goku to drive.

"But I don't know how to!"

Pan glared at him, "You are so lazy! You won't train and now you won't live a normal life. Okay, go sit back, but sit next to the hermit."

Master Roshi scowled and said defensively, "I am not evil, you know?"

Chikyuu decided to sit next to Vegeta and check out his arm.

"Okay, here is the medical kit but **don't **expect me to use..." She made a face, about to say something that was so horrible, but too horrible. "...the needle."

(A/N: She said the n-word! *grins*)

Vegeta smirked. At least he knew her weak_ point_.

But then Chikyuu grinned. She also knew his weak point.

"You know, Vegeta, I found a stash of slimy worms in my way to here and I have them in my backpack. Want to see them? They are for my grandma's gardening."

He visibly paled and then looked at her smirking. "You are lying."

"Vegeta, I think we have established that I have never lied to you or anyone else."

She got her backpack and took out a small container. She held it in front of him, clearly showing him the horrible creatures in there. He jumped back, and held out his good arm, ready to make a blast.

"Get them out of here, now." He had turned into a shade of blue.

She grinned and then went to the front. "Grandma, here are some worms."

Pan nodded and then threw them out the window. "Chi, I gave up on that silly ol' garden a long time ago."

Vegeta blinked and then scowled at Chikyuu. She smiled and then playfully gave placed her arm around him. "I was just kidding, Vegeta. You know I wouldn't do anything bad to you."

He looked away so they could not see the tint of blue change color to red.

She smiled and then took out her "snack".

She offered him a piece of cake,"Want a piece?"

He took it and ate it quickly. He was starving already.

"Mmm... Here are the bandages." She skillfully took them out and wrapped it around his arm and then cross it across his chest to make it support on something.

"There we go! I used to get many of those during my training. It was either my arms or legs."

Vegeta looked at her surprised. "Didn't they go easy on you?"

"My family and your family did, but when I went to fight this, what was his name, ah yes, Broly, some giant monster named Hirudegarn, in Hell, it wasn't that easy. I often got saved by my Grandpa Goku, or Grandpa Gohan, especially with Broly."

He looked at her stunned. She took her training seriously.

"What did 18 mean when she said you were escaping?"

Chikyuu visibly saddened and Vegeta immediately regretted it. "Ah. I either used to escape because I wanted to see you all again and I missed you or I tried to escape my nightmares."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nightmares?"

She nodded. "I started having a nightmare and have had it almost every night. It's starts always with a many blasts thrown in many directions, and then a scream. Then I always see fire, and so many people dead... I especially feel and see the suffering of a boy my age. He would always be calling out for his mother, for the destruction of an enemy." She stopped and then frowned, looking thoughtful.

He frowned. "So what do you think about it?"

"I think I might have some special ability to see the past, and the future. This might be the future. I asked my grandfather of this and he said that there was nothing that he had seen on Earth that had caused a fire or anything like that."

He looked at her thoughtfully.

_'You guys! I am the girl's great-great-great- grandfather, the Saiyan elite, Bardock.'_

Another voice could be heard snorting._'You are in no comparison to me, the King of all Saiyans!'_

Bardock could be heard laughing and then saying, _'Former king; you no longer rule over me.'_

Silence.

_'BARDOCK! YOU DARED TO STUCK YOUR FILTHY TONGUE OUT AT ME! **ME!**'_

_'Man, you are just like a woman; you are just screaming for no reason.'_

_'A woman! I AM NOT A *censored, for the children* WOMAN!'_

"COULD YOU JUST TELL US WHY ARE YOU *censored* VEGETABLE HEADS CALLING US ALREADY?" Pan yelled.

Goku, Vegeta, Bloom, and Chikyuu made faces of pain while they covered their ears. Vegeta couldn't do it with one arm though, so he used an ear plug.

They could all hear Bardock gulp and then say, '_Well, the Chikyuu girl inherited my ability to see visions. She also inherited it from the faker's side. His wife could see the future. It didn't work anyway, because she couldn't see her own death and was too dumb to realize-'_

_*BANG!*_

_'Bardock! YOU DARE INSULT MY MOTHER!' _Videl could be heard screaming.

_'Man, told you, women scream a lot.'_

_'SHUT UP!' _King [former, ^^'] Vegeta and Videl yelled.

"Okay... So are you always listening to people's conversations?" Chikyuu asked.

Silence.

_'The woman just called us meddlers.' _King [Former (:P)] Vegeta said.

Bardock commented, _'The first woman I've met that doesn't whine or scream. You guys should learn from her.'_

_'I AM NOT A WOMAN!'_

Chikyuu sweat-dropped. "Grandpa Goku, can you separate them?"

_'Hi Pan! Oh and sure Chi, I'll do that. Bye!'_

Silence, finally.

"They are always fighting over something. Like the one time they argued about who was going to eat the last piece of sandwich in the fridge." Chikyuu said happily remembering.

"Oh, my grandfather will never learn. He is still up there training."

Chikyuu grinned and then grabbed another sandwich from her bag. She then placed her head on the window sill and closed her eyes, drifting up to a quick nap. Literally.

_'I AM NOT, I MEAN NOT, A WOMAN!'_

Pan cursed at the sky a hundred times. For reader's purposes, I will not describe the foul language this lady went into toward the former King of all Saiyans. Goku quickly covered Chikyuu's ears. Might as well keep her away from all of the curses in the book.

"... THEN I WILL GRAB YOUR HEAD AND..."

You get the idea. *Sweat-drop*

Chikyuu frowned. She had not slept since two days ago and was really wanting to catch up on the sleep.

"Grandma, I am still here." She said, covering her ears.

"I WILL THEN PUT YOU IN BOILING OIL AND-" She stopped as she heard that. She frowned. She had been saying that aloud, didn't she?

"Sorry sweetie, I will stop."

_'Woman, I am grateful that you shut the old hag up!'_

Chikyuu frowned and then smirked. "Former King, you know you can't speak to Saiyans like that anymore."

_'I AM STILL THE KING.'_

She stuck out her tongue. "Grandpa Bardock was right."

_'YOU DARED STICK YOUR TONGUE AT ME!'_

"Grandpa, you need to control him."

_'Mmm... I can't do that. Only Chi-Chi can. Chi-Chi!'_

_'Again?'_

_'Again.'_

_'COME ON GET GOING! DON'T MAKE GET THE FRYING PAN OUT!'_

Once again, silence.

Chikyuu then once again, got her head on the sill and closed her eyes. Goku smiled and took an old blanket that had stayed there since the last tournament and covered her with it.

Vegeta smiled and then got himself another window sill and fell asleep as well.

Bloom just stared and then got a bat out.

(A/N: I also have a bat. I like to think it is my weapon instead of the frying pan and I hit some of my male cousins. They are all funny looking. *Grins*)

"Hermit, you get near me and strike out! You are swimming through air and then the sea or the floor. Your choice."

Master Roshi gulped and then got away from there. Goku followed him. He wasn't going to let him out of his sight. Good, bad or no intentions, he would watch him.

The trip went pretty calm from there. There weren't any more messages from the other world.

Pan finally landed the ship and got the hermit out.

"Go home!" She got back to the ship and started it again.

"But Pan! This is a forest!"

"Oh, I thought you weren't strong, and I am right."

She waved. "Bye!"

"Women! I wish Goku and Vegeta good luck with those girls! They have to get wives soon before all the good ones are taken!"

Goku frowned and then stuck his tongue out at him as the plane flew away.

Pan smirked and then got the ship in automatic mode. She got to the back and took out some blankets, some pillows, and some earplugs.

The sky was dark outside already and night had fallen over them.

"Here Bloom, Goku. Take your siblings and put them in proper position."

Chikyuu had her forehead on the sill and her legs were in a crooked position. Vegeta had his head on his lap and crouching down and was in a sort of sitting position. Goku got Vegeta's head on the pillow and made him sit down. He just threw the cover on top of him.

Bloom only moved Chikyuu's head onto a pillow and straightened her out slightly. She yawned and got on seat behind Chikyuu and got comfortable.

Goku did the same thing put next to Pan's seat, in the front.

There was silence. Then there was Goku murmuring, already asleep, "Give me a sandwich... No socks, just the cheese."

* * *

><p>AN: *Shakes head* They will never learn. So there might be some humor, some angst, some hurt/comfort, and of course, romance in the later chapters. Might update till the weekend. I have translate a story, and beta read for someone. I also have a test. *Pouts* But at least I am good at math, just when I am not close to sleeping in class. *Wink*


	10. A Good Mistake

A/N: Thanks to bvprincess23, GatomonRules and MB angel, who reviewed!

Bvprincess23: Thanks! I really felt I did well on the math test. Yup, this Vegeta is going to have to get straight already.

MB Angel: Oh, okay. Tell me when you have an account though.

GatomonRules: Made a poll about it.

I made a poll, so be sure to check it out!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

"_The enemies are too strong, you can't go!" A boy said to a rather stubborn looking girl._

"_Are you scared? I am a strong warrior! I can take them... You are just a chicken!"_

"_Maybe I am! But at least I know how to listen to our mother!"_

"_Who cares about her? She is as childish as our aunt!" The girl said, almost ready to scream louder._

_The boy then gasped and fell down, with blood on his shirt._

"Mmm... Ah!" Chikyuu woke up and bumped her head on the window.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her forehead. "Ugh, not again. That vision is starting to drive me nuts. Nuts. I guess I have some in my bag..."

She quickly grabbed her bag and took out a small package of nuts. She started eating them. She noticed that they were not on the air anymore, but on the ground.

_Grandma must have had landed and gone to sleep. _She concluded while she ate.

She saw how Vegeta was on the seat next to her, sleeping. She smiled and then kept on going with her thinking. She caressed her tail while taking another bunch of nuts.

_Who are those kids anyway? The girl seems kind of uncontrolled and cocky. Umm... I wonder if they are going to meet us at a nearby future. Those nightmares are so realistic. The way those shadows kill the people... Mercilessly... If this is going to happen, I will stop it. There is no way this is going to be the future. This is not even a future; it's hell._

She kept frowned as she saw that there were no more nuts and her stomach was practically begging for food.

_Oh great. Well, I will try to survive. Or maybe..._

She walked over to where Pan was. She tapped on her shoulder and the shook her to wake her up.

"Grandma, oh grandma..." Pan yawned and looked at her granddaughter. "Can I get some food?"

Pan glared at her and yelled, "WHAT? YOU ARE ONLY 1/16 OF A SAIYAN AND YOU CAN"T EVEN CONTROL YOURSELF?"

Goku and Vegeta groaned and raised their heads up. Bloom had put on some earplugs beforehand, so she was still asleep, in her own little world. Bulma was just a heavy sleeper.

Chikyuu pouted. "But grandma-"

"NO BUTS! NOW GO TO THE DAMN BED NOW!"

Chikyuu pouted again and walked slowly to her seat. Goku laughed, and then started crying and laughing uncontrollably, not able to contain it any longer. He kept laughing and holding on to his chest.

"Grandma! You said-" He laughed again, and then grabbed his sides again. "You said BUTS."

Chikyuu and Vegeta turned to look at him in disbelief. Pan sweat-dropped.

"GOKU DAIKO SON! GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!" Pan was seething.

Goku got comfortable murmuring, "How can I go to bed without a bed?"

"Ugh!" Pan exclaimed in defeat. She then got comfortable and put a "Do NOT Disturb or I will..." sign and put on some earplugs.

"NOW GOOD NIGHT!"

Vegeta rolled on his seat and murmured, "Good thing it's a weekend."

Chikyuu frowned and then got a pill that Bulma (A) had given her when she couldn't sleep.

It was a pill for sleeping. She took one and then got herself comfortable. "Good night everyone..."

Instantly, she fell asleep. Vegeta murmured, "Good night..." and then closed his eyes, trying to find a way to sleep with a broken arm.

* * *

><p>Vegeta yawned and then woke up to the light of the sun. It was very sunny day, which kind of bothered him. There was supposed to be rain today.<p>

He looked outside and saw how some clouds were starting to form, rather quickly. He liked the sound and feeling of the rain. He looked behind himself and saw Chikyuu, that was just sleeping and not moving. He noticed how peaceful she looked, even more than usual. He didn't even think it was possible for her to be more peaceful-looking but she had managed it. He smiled and then grabbed his own blanket and placed on top of her. He could see that she smiled and subconsciously snuggled her face on the blankets.

He smiled again. It made him happy when he was able to make her happy. He took another bandage and took out the used one. He winced and then tried to wrapped it by himself. Bad idea.

He let out a small yelp of pain and then placed a hand to his mouth, to cover the noise. He certainly didn't want a repeat of Pan's screaming last night.

Goku woke up and looked at the source of where the noise came from.

"Hi Vegeta!"

Vegeta glared at him and tried hard not to show he was in pain.

"Vegeta, if you want help, you can wake Chikyuu up. I don't think she would mind." Goku teased.

"Why don't you wake Bloom up then?" He replied. Goku gulped.

He whispered, so Bloom wouldn't hear, "She is crazy. She got angry at me for not showing my gi when she asked."

Vegeta snorted and then proceeded to go back to sleep when Pan was heard saying, "Get up! NOW!"

Vegeta gulped and then stood up immediately. Goku quickly shook Bloom awake. Bloom glared at him and was about to screaming at him when she saw a very pissed Pan. She shut her mouth immediately and stood up. She shook her mother gently. Bulma opened her eyes and looked at her daughter.

"Bloom, where is that blond freak that dared to knock me unconscious? WHERE IS SHE?"

"GET UP NOW!" Pan yelled. Bulma blinked and walked over to Pan, glaring at her.

"DID YOU JUST-"

"YES I DID. Now, go outside and go home. We are here."

Bulma sent her a death glare before leaving. Pan sent her one back and walked out.

"Grandma, what about Chikyuu?" Goku asked.

Pan grudgingly went back inside and shook her granddaughter once. "Wake up!"

Chikyuu didn't even open her eyes a bit. Pan tried again, harder.

"Wake up! Chikyuu, wake up!"

She just moved around. Pan growled and the shook her violently. Pan had not had any good sleep, so she was grouchy.

"MOVE!"

She didn't even wince. Pan knew this was useless so...

"Goku! Come and carry your sister to her room!"

Goku nodded fearfully and quickly came in and carried her sister. She was still sleeping, not even making any notice that she was being moved.

* * *

><p>Finally, Goku was able to get into her room. They had both changed every single thing, from the bed, to the clothing, from the color to the furniture. The room's color was now light blue. The furniture were a darker shade of blue than the walls. The bed had a purple sheet and some blue and white blankets.<p>

He laid her down on the bed and then saw how she moved. She opened her eyes and looked at Goku confused.

"Hello. Umm, Goku, where am I?"

Goku smiled and said, "You are in your room, silly."

"Oh okay." She stood up and looked at the closet and sweat-dropped. "Uh, Goku. Grandma picked this out, didn't she?"

Goku nodded. She held a shirt. It could show some part of the chest, and definitely her stomach would be shown.

"No way in the world of meep I am going to wear this. It is too funny-looking."

Goku nodded. He remembered how he was dragged into going to the mall. He shuddered. Not a good experience.

"Well, so why were you not waking up before?"

Chikyuu kept on looking on the closet while she responded, "I took a pill to be able to sleep."

Goku nodded, finally understanding. "So what were the freaks from yesterday talking about? Are you having visions?"

"Yeah. They are really horrible. I can't really think that this might be our future."

"Maybe they are wrong. Maybe it is just nightmares you've been having."

"I hope so. Goku, grandma is going to kill me if I don't wear this, right?"

Goku smiled weakly. "At least you still have time in making your final testament and will."

Chikyuu pouted. She really didn't feel like wearing those types of clothing. They were not made for training.

"Well, okay." She then lightly pushed Goku. He looked taken aback. "What's wrong?"

"Meanie. I need to get dressed."

Goku nodded and then said grinning, "Just hurry up before I eat all of the food."

She pouted again. "Not fair. Not fair..."

* * *

><p>Pan growled as she placed some tomatoes in the soup. It was really bad that she had to open her big mouth and propose a party in honor of Chikyuu's victory without knowing beforehand that she would get little amount of sleep. She then heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Finally, some help.<p>

"Goku! Come and help with this." She murmured, menacingly. Goku gulped and thought, _Yup. Chi, you better be prepared._

More footsteps were heard and Pan again said menacingly, "Chikyuu, you better be helping me with this."

"Okay, grandma." Pan turned around and looked at her granddaughter. She had on a peach sundress with a halter-neckline. She also had a black belt right above her waist. Pan smiled. "I knew it would fit you just fine."

Chikyuu pouted. "Can we eat now?"

Pan sighed. She will never change. "Help me make the food then."

Chikyuu quickly got into the kitchen and then smiled as she saw Goku make an attempt at cooking.

"No, Goku. You are supposed to cut the tomatoes before throwing them in."

Goku frowned and then challenged, "Well, Chi, cook. I will stay sitting here and watching you."

She grinned. She picked up a knife and then quickly cut all of the tomatoes at once. She quickly began cooking. She became a flash as she made everything at once. Goku gawked at her. She was already done in 10 minutes.

"Here, you can try it." Chikyuu handed him the bowl carefully.

He smirked. It might be bad and he could still be the winner. He confidently took a spoonful to his mouth and tasted it.

She looked at him expectantly. He frowned. "This is good... Argh! You won! It is delicious. How in the world did you learn to cook like this?"

"My grandmother Chi-Chi taught me!" She said proudly.

Goku grinned. "That means what grandma said about her cooking was true."

"What about cooking?" Pan asked, coming into the room.

"Grandma, Chi finally learned something useful!"

Chikyuu pouted and looked at Goku with resentment. "That was mean."

Pan looked at him curiously. "Finally? What is it?"

Chikyuu lowered her head and hit herself in the forehead. "You really meant that, didn't you?"

Pan tasted the food and then smiled. She had almost forgotten how her grandmother's food tasted. Now she could tell the style was the same.

"Yup. You are right, Goku."

Chikyuu turned around and walked up the stairs, sulking.

"Come back here! We are not done with you!" Both yelled at her, meanwhile Chikyuu just quickened the pace.

* * *

><p>Bloom sulked toward her room. It was really annoying now that she had to get herself prepared. She fell down on her bed and murmured, "20 minutes more... Sleep..."<p>

She looked out to her dresser and groaned unhappily. She would, every time, have to go to a party in which she would never really did enjoy herself. Her mother would make her go. She frowned, got up, and took out a small book. It was her little diary. She smiled. It would always be good writing down her memories. She would pour all of her stress on it and feel better after that.

She sighed and then started her little writing on it. Forbidden to her brother. Forbidden to her friends. Forbidden to her mother. Forbidden to the world.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Mother! I am hurrying! I am hurrying!" She frowned and got herself ready. Not that she cared, but she had to look nice or her mother... The evilest person after... the spirit of writer's block...

(A/N: I don't even know why am I saying this.)

Bloom then went out, wishing she were away from the world.

* * *

><p>Chikyuu grinned. Finally, she had found something that was comfortable. It was a dress exactly the same as Bulma (A) 's in the fight of Future Trunks against Frieza, but fuchsia, not red. She smiled and quickly got herself in it.<br>"Chi, could you come out? Vegeta wants to see _you_!" Goku said from the other side of the door, emphasizing "you".  
>"You dumb head! It's not true. Uh, I mean, not that I don't want to see you, I do but, I didn't ask for that. Don't take it personal-"<p>

"Vegeta calm down! She will get out soon!"

"Shut _up_!" Vegeta murmured, emphasizing the last word in a dangerous tone. Goku gulped.

Chikyuu opened the door. Vegeta was about to hit him with an umbrella while Goku was bending down, begging silently for mercy.

Vegeta stared at her.

_So beautiful. Vegeta, you certainly have issues. _He thought to himself.

Chikyuu shook her head. She crossed her arms and said, "Only two hours we have been apart, and you are trying to kill my brother?"

Goku looked relieved.

She continued, "Oh well, nothing wrong, just be sure not kill him _too_ hard. And nothing wrong with him wanting to see me, Son-Kun."

Goku frowned at his sister. Vegeta nodded, relieved. She smiled at both and then said, more cheerfully, "Why don't we play a game?"

Goku rolled his eyes. "It's for kids, Chi."

"Are you 18 yet?"

Goku scowled. Chikyuu grinned. "So what does it make you?"

"You are also a kid."

"But I didn't say I wasn't."

Goku copied his sister and crossed his arms. "Okay, okay. What game is it?"

"Hide and seek."

"All right. Let's pick the old-fashion way."

All of them got in a triangle and put their arms backward.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Goku got rock, Chikyuu got paper and Vegeta got... paper.

"Looks like it's going to be you."

Goku grunted and then left. "Counting to 100."

Chikyuu quickly grabbed Vegeta and pulled him as she ran quickly out. "We have to hid our ki."

He nodded and felt shivers run up his spine as Chikyuu took his hand to grasp him tightly.

_Definitely, issues. _He thought.

Chikyuu kept running and then got to a cliff. She made them both jump, revealing a waterfall. He looked at her startled but then he saw that she was taking him in the waterfall. He closed his eyes and then opened them to find himself in a cave, hidden by the waterfall.

"Good. I think he won't find us here. I used to hide here when I was younger."

Vegeta frowned. "So this where you would hide from us then... No wonder."

"Yup. Now, I think you can let go of me now."

Vegeta quickly took his hand out from the grasp. "Sorry."

Chikyuu smiled and said, "No problem."

She then looked at the waterfall. "This is so pretty."

"Yeah."

She walked toward him to guide him deeper in the cave. "Let's go deep-"

She tripped with a rock and fell over. Vegeta caught her in time. Both looked into each other's eyes. Their noses were one millimeter from touching.

_Why does she make me feel like this? Why?_

She looked at him confused. _This is weird. Why ain't I standing up? I can't move away from him. I feel sort of nervous. Sort of happy..._

She watched him close his eyes. She automatically did the same. She felt her face burn.

Their noses were now touching.

_Why can't I move? Wh-_

*Whoosh *

The water soaked both of them and threw them out of the cave. They both fell down along with the water falling from the waterfall.

She swam up and got up to the surface. She coughed out the water and looked around, worried. She spotted Vegeta coming out of the water, coughing out the water he had accidentally swallowed.

She swam next to him. "I forgot that water went through there. It was another cave that could have had been better. I am sorry."

Vegeta nodded and both got out of the water. She raised her energy to dry herself up. He copied her and both walked deeper into the forest. They didn't say anything. They didn't even mind; they were lost in their thoughts.

_Darn it! You almost kissed her, you fool! Grr... She is my best friend, who I have more than a crush on... I can't do this, not knowing how she feels. She is important too._

Chikyuu sighed and thought to herself, _I don't understand. This is too confusing. Why did we both do that? Was I actually wanting this to happen? Mmm... I am going to keep silent about this. I want to think this over well before asking Vegeta about this. It may have had been nothing as well, and I am just worrying too much._

"Vegeta, so do we head back? I sense my grandmother's energy getting slightly higher. She might be getting mad."

Vegeta nodded, sensing she was right. Chikyuu gave him a significant look and both took off flying, not really sure of what do anymore or what to think. The only thing in their minds now was Pan, and Bulma, the lovely ladies of terror.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that this chapter makes it up for such a late update. So what do think? Was that a simple mistake? Yes it was, but it was a good mistake. Who knew there was such a thing as a good mistake?


	11. What?

A/N: Thanks, bvprincess23, so nice as always. I forgot to add, that I feel that I am on the edge of my seat waiting to see what happens to those two. Lol, I am the author, and I am still excited...

Song time! Lyrics are in my profile, and here is the URL:

http :/ www. you tube. com/ watch? v= SWXcb vBxSPg &feature =related

Take out spaces.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mind, Power, Ki or DBZ. I thought you knew that. I am not that talented as Akira Toriyama or the composer of the song...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Pan sighed. They were so irresponsible, in her opinion. But at least, they were only kids. Only children.

"Grandma, sorry we left, but we were on a game of hide-and-seek!" Chikyuu called out.

Vegeta nodded in agreement. Pan crossed her arms and looked at them frowning.

"All right. But you get in the house, no getting out again for the rest of the day, okay?"

Chikyuu nodded and went in. Vegeta followed her inside, uncomfortable.

She stopped and turned around. "So Vegeta, do you want to help me with setting up the things for the feast? Goku will probably not help me and dare me again."

He looked taken aback. Then he nodded.

Chikyuu bit her lip. _I hope he didn't get angry at me or anything... I feel so nervous. Mph. I am nervous. I never felt nervous before._

She led him in the kitchen and smiled at him. "I'll be right back."

She walked toward her room and quickly got in front of a mirror.

"I am so going to have to get all of my new clothes, except for the tops, a hole so my tail can come out!"

She made a quick hole on it using her tail. She smiled as she saw that her tail could finally be out.

"Phew..." She sat down on her bed and laid down. She sighed.

"What am I going to do now? Vegeta probably hates me now. He hasn't directed a word to me or anything... I better apologize."

She stood up and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, I... I..." She was speechless. She mentally hit herself in the head.<p>

Vegeta looked at her frowning. He was about to respond when Pan entered saying, "Okay, so Vegeta, your sister is here and she doesn't look too happy. Could you reason with her?"

He nodded and rolled his eyes. _Bloom will never change._

Chikyuu looked at him sadly. She sat down on a chair, looking down.

"Are you okay?" Pan asked worried. Chikyuu didn't acknowledge her. She was in a very deep concentration.

"Chikyuu. Hello...?"

She blinked. "Sorry Grandma." She looked solemnly at her. "I have to go outside. Now."

Pan felt a very powerful ki just outside Mt. Paozu.

"Be careful Chi."

She quickly ran out and almost crashed into Vegeta.

"What is going on? Why are you running?" He asked.

She quickly responded as she jumped over him, "A powerful ki! Might be an enemy...!"

He looked at her confused. He murmured, "An enemy..." His eyes widened with worry. "Wait!"

Chikyuu quickly got there, and saw a big machine crashed in front of her.

~Go to lyrics in my profile or go to URL found in A/N. Start song.~

Chikyuu climbed over the machine and opened the door quickly. She got inside the crushed up machine and got in.

(Section 1 of song in profile.)

She looked inside and her hear felt heavy as she saw what was in front of her. A teen, around her age, was lying there. His purplish hair was full of blood. His bones looked broken and on his face were dried up tears.

(Section 2.)

Pan got in another section of the machine. Cries could be heard in the machine. Baby cries. She opened the lid of a crushed up box-like container to find a small baby crying his heart out. He was so scared. She saw the blood on his face and the teared up clothes he was wearing.

(Section 3.)

"Vegeta, help me with this!" Chikyuu called out. He quickly got in the part of the machine and saw Chikyuu handing him a hurt teenager. He carried him out and Goku, who had heard the cries of the baby and had followed Pan, quickly led him into the house. Pan, meanwhile, held the crying baby in her arms.

(Section 4.)

Bloom and Bulma both came outside and were about to ask, "What was that?", when they saw Pan carrying a baby and Vegeta carrying the teen. Bloom quickly took the baby and tried to soothe him.

(Section 5.)

Bulma saw that Bloom's intents were useless. The poor black-haired baby was still crying.

(Section 6.)

Goku led Vegeta into his room so that they could place the teen on it. Goku was still in shock. What was the possibility of this happening? One in a million? One in a billion? Either way, it happened.

(Section 7.)

Bloom, Pan, and Bulma were getting to nowhere with the child. He simply didn't stop and didn't seem to be stopping soon.

(End of song.)

Chikyuu saw them and worried made a sign to them to hand her the baby. Pan handed him to her.

She held the baby curiously and carefully. She finally got in a comfortable position and held him close to her. Warmth and sadness filled her emotions.

_What is this connection I am feeling? He is so harmless, so fragile. Yet he has control... _

She touched the baby's hair gently and murmured in a soft quiet voice, "It's okay... I am here. Don't worry..."

The baby stopped crying and looked at Chikyuu curiously. One of his tiny hands reached for her hair that was hanging down on the side. He took it and squished into his hand. She simply smiled at him. He laughed. It was a very funny sight. Pan, Bloom, and Bulma, experts on baby care, couldn't quiet him down when Chikyuu, who had never taken a baby in her arms, was happily soothing him.

She went toward her room humming to the little infant as he giggled in delight. Chikyuu smiled at him. _So cute. So innocent. I wonder if he is fine. He has blood stains. This baby probably lived a chaotic life._

* * *

><p>Bloom broke the silence. "So now that the baby has a new substitute mommy, why don't we discuss what the heck happened here?"<p>

Pan recomposed herself and answered, "Well, I can't say. I didn't feel a ki from outer space coming toward here. And I didn't feel a ki flying here or walking here. It just appeared out of thin air and vanished very quickly. Then we found this. A small baby and a teenager about Bloom's age, I would say."

"And this." Goku said, entering the room. It was a small book with most of the pages burnt.

Everyone got close to the book and read the title.

"Tomorrow Meets Resistance." Bloom read out loud. She frowned and her eyebrows knitted together.

"As well as this." Vegeta held up a picture as he came in the room and sat around the coffee table. Everyone copied him and all examined the picture.

It was a park and the injured teen could be seen in it, happily smiling and looking forward, not injured. Then, you could see a picture of a girl, with blue hair frowning and crossing her arms. At the bottom, there was the baby, in a crawling position, trying to reach the girl.

Everybody stared at each other in disbelief. Everyone had the same question. Who was this teen?

"Guys, can you help me? I can't see." Chikyuu called out, entering. She had soap bubbles all over her face and her whole body was soaked with water. She was holding the baby, now clean and soaked as well, who was laughing at her and pointing at the bubbles on her eyes.

Goku quickly took the baby. The baby scowled at him and crossed his arms. Bloom grinned. "The baby doesn't like you Goku."

The infant opened his mouth widely, and before you knew it, Goku got bit by him...

He whimpered and let go of the baby subconsciously. Vegeta quickly got a hold of the baby, who was just looking at Goku defiantly.

He turned around and looked at Vegeta. He giggled and then waved at him. Vegeta looked at him confused. Chikyuu got behind the baby and waved at Vegeta. He understood and waved at the baby and Chikyuu. The baby smiled sweetly at him. He was really confused now.

"Mgh. L-l-eave him with D-ad- Da-d." A voice was heard. The teen was at the bottom of the stairs, almost struggling to stay on his feet. He murmured, "J-just don't hurt him-m."

Bloom quickly signaled Goku to help her and both took one of the teenager's arms to be his support on the way upstairs.

Pan frowned. "*Cough* Uh, Dad?"

Chikyuu sat down, her eyes wide in realization.

"He is the boy who helped me finish off the android, grandma."

Pan widened her eyes realizing that as well. "No wonder he reminded me of someone."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we eat?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I will go outside to set up the table." Pan said as she walked out.

"Yeah me too." Bulma said, walked after her. Chikyuu and Vegeta were left alone. An awkward silence invaded the room.

"So, you know _him_?" Vegeta asked, emphasizing the last word. He sounded kind of irritated.

Chikyuu frowned. "Yeah, I do. He helped me in destroying the monster that killed you."

"So we can trust him?" Vegeta asked.

"Probably. If not, we can beat him up and send him to the next dimension." She joked in a serious tone. But she was actually smiling a little. He grinned and shook his head.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, I know. Told you I bring that kid in. I gave away more characteristics... "Tomorrow Meets Resistance" is supposed to a diary, with some scenes included that were not included in the diary. Oh and I saw the poll. I don't count 5 people, I count 4, since my little friend decided to get on the computer and vote for random people. She voted for Bloom and Sharon... So technically, the character that will appear later on in the story is winning! Bloom and Another OC are tied. Who will win? Leave in a review some votes, even if you have voted before, just to ensure your opinion. *Wink* For the last part, *grins*, jealous... And so sorry about updating late!


	12. What if

A/N: Okay, thanks to bvprincess23, Son Goshen, GatomonRules, and MB Angel for reviewing! And thanks to those who saw/ read... Although I want reviews. ^^ I enabled the anonymous ones...

Bvprincess23: Keep trying, come on, you may be right!

Son Goshen: Wow, you really figured out his appearance, everyone read this review!

GatomonRules: Maybe it is Mirai Trunks, maybe...! You too guessed his appearance...

MB Angel: Oh okay, you should pick whatever name sounds good to you. You can always change the name. I did. ^^ So, maybe one could be about your favorite pairing and how they got together, but that may not work for Chi-Chi/Goku. It might work for the others though. You could write a simple family story. My first fic is about Goten and Gohan (which I still have to update, sorry for those who are reading it...) and it goes along well. I won't say anything about your guess though. ;)

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

Vegeta (A): Prince of Saiyans, rival to Goku (A), etc.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

"Okay, so I will take care of the little baby?"

"Yes, you will." Pan said, "You are perfect for the job."

Midori nodded. "All right."

Chikyuu stood next to them pouting. She sadly waved at him as Midori took the spiky haired boy and drove away.

Vegeta put a hand on her shoulder. "We can go visit him later."

She looked at him happily. "Thanks."

A loud wail was heard and then a bright light exploded in the woods. Chikyuu started flying fast to get to where Midori was.

When she got there, she found Midori, covered in ashes and looking disoriented, carrying the, now crying, baby.

Chikyuu took the baby and asked Midori, "What happened?"

Midori looked at her. "He started crying and then I saw a flash of light that made the car blow up. Chi, I don't think I can handle him right now. I need a doctor..."

She fainted.

Chikyuu quickly carried Midori and the baby and flew back home.

* * *

><p>Pan placed a wet towel on the mysterious teenager's forehead. She dumped another towel on the bucket of water and placed on Midori's forehead. Two beds had been placed in the same room for the injured...<p>

"So, what are we going to do next?" Chikyuu asked.

"You are going to keep the baby under your care. Which means he will go to your room. He only feels comfortable with you, Vegeta, and Midori. Midori is hurt, so she can't. And Vegeta is a male; you can't really trust males."

Vegeta glared at her. Chikyuu smiled and took the little one. "Don't worry, Vegeta can take care of him whenever he wants."

He looked at her, kind of happy. "All right."

She grinned.

"I better leave, my mother might not want me to stay here longer." Vegeta murmured.

"Okay, sleep well, 'Geta." She got out of the room and left toward her own room, taking the little one with her.

* * *

><p><em>Chikyuu woke up with a start. She looked around and saw Vegeta, next to her bed, burying his face on the covers and his arms crossed on the bed. He was shaking and was breathing heavily.<em>

"_Vegeta, what-"_

_She stopped as she saw how wet the part of the blanket he on was. He was crying!_

"_Vegeta, don't cry. Please don't."_

_He didn't seem to hear her. She tried again, but he wouldn't move._

_Suddenly, he raised his head sharply. He looked around and stood up. He got into a fighting position. A dagger, out of thin air, went through his chest. Blood immediately appeared on his shirt._

_Immediate tears fell out of Chikyuu's face. She tried to stand and fight, but somehow, she couldn't._

"_Vegeta! Vegeta!"_

* * *

><p>"Vegeta!" Chikyuu exclaimed as she woke up and looked around. She felt her face and touched the tears that had decided to come out.<p>

She frowned and closed her eyes. "Please be okay... Please..."

She felt Vegeta's ki in his house. It seemed sort of disturbed. But he was fine nevertheless.

She smiled and then grabbed her blankets to dry her face.

_'Good, it was only a nightmare again.'_

She looked outside. It was a beautiful night. The trees were softly dancing with the wind and the plants followed. There was only few noises. And in the horizon...

"Oh great!" She quickly dug through the covers and closed her eyes.

The full moon was shining at its brightest.

_'The moon had to come out. Wait. How is it possible for me to turn into an ape if I have only 1/16 of Saiyan blood?'_

She frowned as she remembered what Vegeta (A) had told her before...

* * *

><p><span>Flashback:<span>

Chikyuu sniffled. She had a huge cut in her stomach, and she really wasn't at all amused, especially since her senses seemed to falter.

"Get up. It's only a cut." Vegeta (A) said frowning down at her.

The short 15- year old child (she is as tall as Goku when he was this age [King Piccolo saga]...) stood up and looked up at Vegeta.

She fell back down wobbling. She sat up and screamed, "Muah! My tail is gone! My tail!"

Vegeta (A) groaned. "You turned into a giant monkey. The only way was for the moron to cut your tail."

She tilted her head. "Why?"

He looked at her curiously and sat down in front of her. Maybe finally he would get to explain the Saiyan heritage to someone who actually cares...

"When a person has ½ of Saiyan blood, or more, and he or she has a tail, whenever they see the full moon, they will transform into a giant monkey. Their power will multiply by ten, and only some can gain control during that state." He paused to see what kind of effect it was having. She was only watching him, waiting with interested eyes.

"I am one of those few who can."

She whispered, "Cool." She tried to stand again, while saying, "Can you teach me? I want to be just like you now! Please?"

He nodded. She grinned. He looked back at her, with a hint of a smile. "Just take off the goofy smile; you look like Kakarot."

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>She smiled at the memory. It was very funny. Two good things came out as the outcome; one, she learned it, and two, she got to bond a little more with Vegeta (A).<p>

But... She was 1/16 of a Saiyan. It was practically impossible for her to do so... why was she able to transform?

She fell asleep, thinking about that situation.

* * *

><p>Vegeta rolled over his bed. It was nighttime, yet he couldn't stop thinking about what could have had happened if he had just leaned in closer or that the water wouldn't have had interrupted them from...<p>

'I wonder how we would've had reacted if I had kissed her in time. How? I don't even know if she wanted it to happen. She wasn't struggling from my grasp. But... She was looking uncomfortable after that.'

He frowned and then snuggled in his pillow.

'So if I kissed her, then what?'

* * *

><p>"Goku, hurry up! I already ate! You are so late!" Chikyuu jumped up and down. She was wearing a simple blue sleeveless shirt that reached down to her knees with black leggings.<p>

"I am coming! Yeesh, Chi, go to school _alone_!" He said, emphasizing the last word.

She pouted. "All right."

She left the house and stood in place.

* * *

><p>"Time to practice instant transmission!" She raised two fingers to her forehead and closed her eyes.<p>

"You can do it, you can."

Chikyuu fell over. "Buah! You scared me Vegeta." She stood up and faced him.

"You've been practicing in hiding your ki, huh?" She asked him playfully.

He smiled at her and pulled her toward him. She raised an eyebrow. He leaned toward her face. She gave him a confused look.

"Uh, Vegeta?"

He stopped and then asked, "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing that it is unimportant. I need to see what we feel..."

"About what?" She felt her heart beating harder, for no apparent reason.

He pulled away, looking regretful. "Nothing."

She frowned and then asked, "Why don't we go to school together? Goku, huh, don't get me started on him."

"All right."

Both took flight to the skies. After an awkward moment of silence, Vegeta broke it.

"I'm sorry Chi, I really didn't mean to scare you like that."

She looked at him smiling, "Yeesh, Vegeta, that was nothing. But if you take my food, that's another story."

He shook his head. "Anything else on your mind besides food?"

She frowned. "Many things." She smiled. "Well, the school is there, right?"

He nodded, since he was not really sure what to say. Both descended and stopped right at the entrance.

"_Oh my god! It's Vegeta Briefs!_"

Lots of girls tried to run toward him. Well, tried.

"Mnph. He is mine, back off." Rin glared at all of them. All of them gulped and left all depressed.

* * *

><p>AN: No comment. The author was left speechless.

Anyway, another story idea could be... about Gohan and Icarus. How the friendship came to be. (Was inspired by Spaghetti. Ask if you want to know what I am talking about.)


	13. Failure

A/N: Thanks to Son Goshen, MB Angel, GatomonRules, Bvprinccess23, and last but not least, Bonus Kun for reviewing!

_MB Angel:_ Maybe, maybe not... If you notice, "Spaghetti" was written with a capital "S". Spaghetti is the newborn bird I found outside on the street. He had fallen off a tree :( But good thing he is now okay! :) He lives with my family and me now.

_Son Goshen_: True, I screamed out loud "Super Saiyan!" to Vegeta Jr. when I was watching it. You could probably imagine my brother's face. O.O

_GatomonRules:_ All right, then. I won't force you; that would be mean from my part. :) It basically gave the same guess as you.

_Bvprincess23: _I am sorry. I might try to make it soon though. ;)

_Bonus Kun:_ Why thank you! Thanks for telling me of my flaws, it really helps me improve as a writer! Oh, and in case you didn't notice, I didn't mean Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. I mean about Vegeta Jr... I guess that's why you said it was sometimes OCC. If that isn't it, can you please give me an example of when I did it? I really don't want to make any more mistakes. :) Oh, and any ideas on how to introduce a flashback?

I'd be more than happy to hear everybody's opinion about it, just give a good reason. Man, the more I read your reviews, the more I realize that I am very lucky in having you guys be my reviewers. Even you people who have reviewed only once. *Happily cries uncontrollably* I need a moment...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Vegeta reddened. Chikyuu just looked at that indifferently. For some reason, she felt tense.

"So... Where was I?" Rin asked, to no one specific. "Oh yeah."

She grabbed Vegeta. "Let's go."

He looked at her confused. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You heard me, now come."

He opened his mouth to respond, but...

"Rin, just leave him alone, he doesn't want to go." Chikyuu said, looking seriously at Rin.

Rin blinked. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Or didn't you?" She asked, frowning.

She glared at her. "Yes I did. But I can't believe a low life like you-"

Vegeta sent her a death glare. "You better keep that trap of your shut."

She blinked again. Both Vegeta and Chikyuu looked at her with indifference.

Rin glared at them and then left.

Vegeta looked at Chikyuu curiously. "Chi, why did you do that?"

Chikyuu's expression changed to a happy and cheerful one. "Vegeta, no one can force you to do what you don't want to do."

He nodded. "Come, let me lead you to the classes."

She nodded. He looked away and then both walked in, really not saying anything at each other, feeling kind of confused.

* * *

><p>"Class, settle down." The teacher said. She pointed to the door, where Chikyuu was currently standing next to.<p>

"We have a new student. Some of you might recognize her from the martial arts tournament, yesterday."

The boys gaped at her. One of them asked in disbelief, " You won first place, right?"

"Yeah." Chikyuu responded, tilting her head to the side.

"Incredible."

There was a lot of murmurs, and then one of them commented, "Then the fighters must have had been weak. I am pretty sure I can beat you."

Chikyuu grinned. Vegeta and Bloom looked at him amused. This was going to be fun if she accepted the dare.

"Class, you can do that at gym or outside of school." The teacher said sternly.

She continued. "Well, Ms. Son, you can take a seat next to the blond girl right there. Her name is Sharon."

"Mnph." Sharon looked at her friend smiling, as if to say, "she doesn't have to know we know each other".

Chikyuu smiled back and sat down next to her friend.

* * *

><p>"Listen boys! We have a special class today. Girls, you can sit down, and watch." The coach demanded. He was like the stereotypical general of a war. Strong-looking, serious and always speaking in a loud and stern tone.<p>

The girls shrugged and sat down. "Wait! Except for Briefs. The rest can sit."

The students looked at Bloom curiously. Why had she had been called?

Chikyuu sat next to Sharon. "Sharon, why did he call Bloom?"

Sharon shrugged. "I have no idea."

Bloom proudly raised her head high and walked back to her previous spot.

"Boys, Ms. Briefs, the owner of Capsule Corporation, said her daughter was very strong. Let's prove it, shall we?"

Vegeta frowned. He remembered when...

* * *

><p>"<em>Ha! So this is the gym teacher?" Bulma shook her head. <em>

_The coach glared at her and said, "Coach! Not gym teacher! C-o-a-c-h! Coach!"_

"_Hmph. My daughter is stronger than you boys. Only my son is stronger than her." She bragged._

"_Grr..." The coach looked like he was about to strangle her. Vegeta looked at that from the door, amused. They had been in the school because Bulma wanted to meet the teachers..._

"_You dared call me weak!" He spat angrily._

_She looked at him entertained. "Yeah."_

* * *

><p>No wonder...<p>

"All right, Katashi! You're the first one to fight this girly!"

Vegeta looked at them attentively. He was not going to let them hurt Bloom.

Bloom looked surprised, but then she got into a fighting stance.

"Ha! Show me!" She taunted. The bulky teen stepped up. He seemed very strong in his own right. Bloom visibly paled but kept her smirk on her face.

The guy looked at the coach frowning. "I am sorry sir, but I can't fight her. I am supposed to be a gentleman, not an abuser." He looked at Bloom. "I am sorry, Ms. Briefs for this."

Bloom reddened. Vegeta almost fell over. He had never seen her do that before.

Oh well, there is always a first for things, right?

The coach looked angry and pretty much off his head.

"Everyone! You are dismissed!" He spat out. Everyone who knew him knew that there would be expelled people if they didn't leave in thirty seconds.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting." Chikyuu murmured. She was really bored. She already knew that stuff. Chi-Chi had made her study a lot. Vegeta yawned, and Bloom nodded in agreement.<p>

"Yeah, wow, I already know this stuff, I don't know why mom makes us three go to school." Bloom complained. Being the daughter of the heiress had its benefits and its downs.

"Don't worry, at least it is-" Chikyuu stopped halfway her sentence when she quickly pulled Vegeta and Bloom to the side with her. Seconds later, a mob of girls where trying to jump over one another to see the bulletin board.

"Man, what is going on?" Sharon asked, who just got there.

"I don't know." Vegeta sighed.

"Hi Chikyuu! It is an honor to see you again."

The four turned around and saw a rather amused purple-haired teen staring back at them.

Chikyuu grinned and Vegeta crossed his arms, glaring at him.

"Me too."

He extended his hand out and Chikyuu shook it.

Chikyuu continued as she let go. "Are you okay now? You seemed pretty hurt."

He nodded. "I'm fine. It was just some cuts and some bruises."

"All right, then. Could you tell us what is your name? We don't know it."

He frowned. "I lost some of my memory. I can't remember my name or my home. I am sure it was in the city though. And I also remember being in a strange machine, driving to a store that my mom sent me and then- then I don't remember."

Chikyuu frowned. "Oh well, then we can make tests on you and the little baby we found..."

He widened his eyes. "A baby? Oh no! G-" He stopped and closed his eyes. His eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

He sighed in relief as he reopened his eyes. "Good, he's okay."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

He looked at Vegeta and answered, "I remember waking up and seeing you with the baby. I am sure you wouldn't harm him."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Vegeta asked rather discourteously.

"For starters, you wouldn't do it, and for seconds, Chikyuu would kill you."

"_**What?**_" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Well, Chikyuu, can I talk to you, alone?" The teen asked.

"No way will she do that!" Vegeta quickly pulled Chikyuu back.

The teen looked at him amused. '_I know, I will have fun with him right now...'_

He pretended to look annoyed. "Yes she will." Then he grabbed Chikyuu's other hand and pulled her toward him.

"No she won't." He pulled Chikyuu back to him.

"Look at that, poor Chi." Sharon murmured. She touched Vegeta's shoulder to get his stopped glaring at the teen, Chikyuu stopped struggling, the teen stopped talking, and all three looked at Sharon inquisitively.

"Vegeta, it looks like you have competition! Poor Chi, they are both cute to let go, huh?"

The teen and Vegeta reddened. Chikyuu just looked down.

"Issues." Bloom murmured.

"Anyway... I need to talk to her, or Goku in private, please." The teen said frowning.

"Okay." Chikyuu followed the teen who stopped at the end of the hallway, far from the ears of everybody else.

"Wow, you have grown so much. I hope Vegeta over there isn't jealous." The teen teased.

"Why should he?"

"Never mind." His grin turned into a frown and the mischievous glint in his eyes turned sad.

"Chikyuu, I need to tell you this, but please, don't tell anybody else. I know I can trust you with this. There is a terrible danger to Earth approaching. You need to keep this a secret."

She noticed his sudden mood change and nodded solemnly.

"It all started with the year 830, in which the Cosmic Clan decided to attack the Earth. I am from the future." He stopped to let her soak the information in. She seemed kind of fazed and confused.

He continued, "The Cosmic Clan killed thousands of people, and the Earth's Special Forces decided to act. The police and the army also fought along with them, but it wasn't enough. The police and army were killed and a guy named Krillin died in the fight. That's what I heard in the news."

Chikyuu scowled. "I fought there too?"

"Yes, even you couldn't defeat them. Cameras showed you getting beat."

"How do you know I fight well?" She asked suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes. "You kept participating in tournaments, how could I not know?"

"Oh. Continue. What happened then? Did Krillin somehow come back?"

"No. Now that I remember, I saw Sharon say in front of cameras that a tower in which all of their hope to bring people back was destroyed with the ki blast the Cosmic Clan made. But then-"

Chikyuu clenched her fists. "Dende, Nantai..."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, I know how it feels. I lost my mother later on. But-"

Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. Chikyuu frowned.

"I'm sorry."

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. "It just isn't fair! My mother died because of my sister! It is so unjust. She was a good person... I came here to prevent it form happening! Please Chikyuu!" He grabbed her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes. People were starting to stare.

"I need your help!"

She nodded, and with a sad smile, she raised up his chin to make him look at her.

"Don't worry, I can do this, I am sure that I tried to help, right?"

"Dende and Nantai didn't die though. And yeah, you did. But you faced the same fate as my mother; you got killed by a blast and a lot of trauma."

Chikyuu slumped her shoulders and head down in failure. "I failed. I failed."

She slammed her fist on the nearest locker. Poor locker. "Darn it! It is not fair! I failed you. I failed everyone..." She took both of his hands. She looked at him desperately.

"Please tell me Vegeta, Bloom, Mrs. Briefs, everyone, that they are safe. Please don't tell me Vegeta tried something like he did last time."

He looked at her with a sad smile. "The news showed Vegeta and the rest sad, but they wouldn't do it. They had to stay alive for the very little that they had left. Everyone in the world are very depressed and scared, they can't do anything."

He glowered and sighed in frustration. "According to them, you are the only hope."

"Wait, how do you know us? How is it you looked especially for me? Why?"

He looked away. "My rage blinded me and I left my sister alone and took my brother with me. I ran away from home with a time machine the famous company, CC, made. I was almost going to leave when the Cosmic Clan warriors attacked me. I threw my baby brother in there and started the machine. They got to blast me, and that's how I came here. But before making that trip, I tested it out with visiting you in your younger years and with me being 15. You were the most amazing warrior I've ever met. And since I learned from my friend, when I was working in Capsule Corporation to make some money, that you were experiencing a heart disease before, I brought the medicine so you could come back again. I learned of the dragon balls via that friend and learned it can only revive you once. You were to die soon before this next tournament of the anniversary of the Cell Games in two months."

"What? Give me that medicine, I am **so** going to defeat those people! I'm not giving up!"

He laughed and handed her a small bottle. "Good, here it is. This time period has a medicine that works for heart disease, but yours is too strong. Just be sure to keep your energy for the training and the fight." He frowned. "I don't think this one might work but it is 50% chance that you'll survive, more than this era's, which you only have 2%."

"I'll take a risk. So are you going to be okay? Is your mother in this school?"

"Yeah, I spotted her my way here. She hasn't changed a bit." He laughed. "At least I will keep an eye on her and her boyfriend, later on future husband." He winked and then grinned.

"Well, let's go back to the rest, I saw Vegeta's head show some smoke and his face was totally red."

She laughed. "I don't get him sometimes. Most girls and boys are too complicated. They don't say directly what they want..."

"Right! I feel you Chikyuu, I feel you."

Both walked back, with Chikyuu thinking about the future.

_What will I do? Will I fail again? Will I survive with the medicine?_

* * *

><p>AN: Suspense is killing me. You know the a/n above was written three to four days ago. Spaghetti died on Thursday, during the night. Well, be sure to stay tuned.


	14. Normal Saturday

A/N: Wow, you guys, thanks again for the reviews. You know who you are!

Son Goshen: *Sweat-drop and a nervous grin*

Bvprincess23: I know! T-T I loved him so much! So sorry about not telling you earlier. Mmm...

MB Angel: Mmm... My poor Spaghetti...T-T Loved him so much! I was the one who named him!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

The darkness invaded Chikyuu, making her overwhelmed. She looked around confused,

"Who is there? Anyone?"

A woman with black hair appeared, out of thin air, in front of her. "My dear, I am here. I have to tell you so many things..."

Chikyuu tilted her head in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Actually, it's you who needs to know who you are. Dear, Pan is lying to you."

Chikyuu looked slightly angry."It's not true, she wouldn't."

"She is doing that to protect you... But she doesn't realize it is harming you."

The woman smiled at Chikyuu. "You know, you should be a little more observant... Someone is trying to get to your heart."

Chikyuu blinked. The woman continued, "You know, trust your friends and family. They are the ones saying the truth. Trust them."

"Trust."

* * *

><p>Chikyuu removed the covers from her bed and looked around. "What a dream..." She looked at her watch. "Ah! I going to be late!"<p>

She quickly stood up and got into her clothes. It was a light green sleeve-less shirt with green shorts. She placed her tail around her waist and hurried downstairs.

"Good morning Chi-chan." The future teen greeted. He had been given a room in the Son house.

"Oof. I am so late!" She stopped. "Wait, shouldn't you be preparing yourself?"

The teen looked amused. "Chi-chan, it's Saturday."

She slapped herself in the forehead. "Right."

* * *

><p>"Kid, we are going to have to give you a name meanwhile you are here. Any preferences?" Pan asked the teen.<p>

"Nope. Pick; just not any bad name please."

"Uh, what about Ryoko?" Sharon suggested. She had come earlier to take Chikyuu to the city.

"All right, but it sounds too weird..." The teen whined, joking around.

"What are you guys doing?" Chikyuu asked as she came downstairs with the tiny baby in her arms.

"Chi-chan, they are trying to give me a name. Ryoko sounds weird!"

She laughed and then said, "What about Mirai? For 'future'?"

"All right then, Mirai." Pan concluded. She then directed the teen a menacing glare as if to say 'You better not whine or I'll...'.

"Well, at least it sounds better than Ryoko." The teen murmured and then received a clout on the head by Sharon.

"Look I was trying to help!" Sharon glared at him and clenched her hands into fists, going outside.

Mirai rubbed his head and pouted. "Chi-chan, can you take my brother with you? He needs clothes, food, and milk."

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Pan. "No, Mirai, you are going with them, you need new clothes. Goku is getting grumpier every time you take his clothes."

"All right, Ms. Son."

"It's Pan. Now go!" Pan demanded.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Chikyuu encouraged.

"Fine, but get me away from the mall as soon as you buy my clothes and his clothes."

Chikyuu looked at him curiously. "Why?"

He sighed dramatically. "You'll find out."

* * *

><p>"Stop overreacting! You are acting like children!" Bloom screamed at the two struggling teens she had in her grasp.<p>

"Get me out of here!" Mirai yelled.

"What he said!" Chikyuu added.

Sharon shook her head. "Chi, you need a dress, now pick one already."

"That one." She pointed to a random dress. "Now let's go."

Bloom sweat-dropped. "You sure you want it? It is... uh..."

The dress was very big and too old-fashioned. It was under the section "Age 40+".

Chikyuu took a look at it and crossed her arms. "Nope. Let's go eat, please! I need air..."

Bloom let go of her and scowled. "You will always be a kid, won't you?"

Chikyuu grinned. "Are you 18 yet?"

"No."

"You know we are adults at 18, right? So what does that make us?"

Bloom frowned and Mirai smiled.

"Can you let go of me too?" Mirai asked.

"No! You need clothes! Now come here!" She dragged him with her. But he wouldn't budge.

"Chi! Help me. Please."

"All right, Bloom, I will take him to buy clothes."

Bloom snorted. "Okay, let's make a deal. Let's pick clothes for him and whoever chooses the most clothes he likes, will make the loser wear whatever she wants."

Chikyuu nodded. "All right!"

Mirai smiled. "And if you are tied, I pick what you wear."

Bloom was about to protest when Chikyuu stretched her hand out. "Deal."

Mirai looked at Bloom expectantly. "Come on."

She looked grumpy. "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later...<strong>

"Uh, that one, that one, that one, uh, no way! It's pink! Bloom!" He whined.

"All right so three good clothes from Bloom." Sharon stated.

"My turn!" Chikyuu took out her choices. It was pretty funny. Most of the shirts she had gotten weren't his size. But he did count some from her stack... the result was...

"A tie, so Mirai wins." Sharon murmured.

Mirai looked around. "Ah, let's see."

He took an aqua dress and handed it to Bloom. "Here."

Bloom sighed in relief. It wasn't that bad.

Mirai grinned. "Bloom, go with Sharon to get the rest of your things. I need to find something for Chikyuu."

"Okay. Just hurry up."

Mirai and Chikyuu watched as the blond and blue-green haired teens left. Then Mirai turned back to his thoughts.

_'I have to pick something that is alluring. Sorry Chi-chan, but I have to give you and him a little push.'_

"So, what is Vegeta's favorite color?" Mirai asked Chikyuu. Chikyuu raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but why are you asking for his favorite color?"

"Oh look, here is one. Now let's go." He grabbed the dress and made Chikyuu follow him by pulling her.

"Good, now I can go eat!"

Mirai nodded in agreement. "Yup."

* * *

><p>"You people didn't take a minute in there!" Sharon crossed her arms.<p>

"We didn't, huh?" Mirai murmured and got past them in a hurry. Chikyuu follow him. They saw how they past every store until they got to the food court. Sharon shook her head.

"Well, at least I bought something for the little kid." Bloom murmured, holding a bag.

"We should just go eat then."

"Yup."

* * *

><p>"Mirai, who is the Cosmic Clan? You never really told me who were they." Chikyuu asked, looking curious. They had occupied a table, waiting for their extremely big order.<p>

"Do you know the legend of the Hero Son Goku?" He asked, placing his elbows on the table.

"Of course! He is my great-great grandfather, after all. What does that have to do with anything?"

"When he fought Frieza, he already had a son named Kuriza. Kuriza was angry that his father had died when a guy named Trunks killed him. He promised to avenge his father but decided to wait. He wasn't strong enough. When he had a son, he named him Eisza. He would train him. And since they live longer than we do, he is still alive. He has thousands of minions at his disposal, all with lots of abilities."

"So I am ever going to face him?"

"Once you did. You never got out." He murmured sadly.

She frowned. "Why?"

He looked at her agitated, "Why what?"

"Why did that happen?"

"I was just a little kid when that happened. I don't know. I don't know what I did to deserve it."

She looked at him sadly. "Don't worry! I'm going to train so hard it's going to hurt!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face. A growl was heard. She pouted.

"Mirai, that was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." He murmured as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Bloom laughed. "Yes, this is great. I am going to have this ready for Valentine's Day. Watch out Vegeta and Goku, you are going <strong>down<strong>."

She laughed again as she looked at the gun-like item from the window.

* * *

><p>AN: I know... I am ready for the complaints of not updating sooner!

Quick note: I am currently rewriting Furthermore Into the Future, as which you remember, is the first part of this story. It is called "The Upcoming Future". My goal for that: 40 chapters. Big dream. Check it out!


	15. The Real Mirai

A/N: Thanks to Son Goshen for reviewing! Although, I only let some hours go by before this next update, which is pretty small, but contains a lot of info.

Son Goshen: Yeah, I know, I couldn't make up a better name. "Refrigerator" doesn't sound good either, lol. :D

Let me tell you all something. I've been emotional for some reason. If something out of the ordinary happens in my stories, tell me! I've been crying, laughing and getting mad... Mostly the first two!

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to have a normal life. A typical life. Screams could be heard around him.<em>

"_Mei, you just can't go." He tried to reason with her. _

_She huffed. Suddenly she made a sidekick to his face, pushing him to the ground._

"_Weakling. And you are supposed to be part of my family."_

_He felt blood coming out of his nose. He looked at her sadly._

"_No Mei, you're wrong. I am not a weakling. You are."_

* * *

><p>Guilt went through him. He was really a fake. He just couldn't find a better way to explain it to her. It was difficult. Especially to her. She was important to him. If anything slipped, he would die. He mentally cursed at his stupidity. There was more to the story than all that. But he didn't want to traumatize her. Heck, he loves her.<p>

And him. Oh god. He would kill him if he knew that he knew the future all along, but didn't tell him. Yup, he would kill him.

Another curse went through his lips, directed to himself. A good-nature personality wasn't his normal personality. It was a depressed one. But he was gentle. He used to have a good-nature personality... But when the enemies came, well, how would you act if your life turned into one worse than hell?

But he had to act like one funny guy. Why? To be trusted and liked more.

The only person he could fool was her. Her heart was simply too kind to be at suspicion. Everyone else could probably tell he was lying or something along the lines. Even Vegeta didn't believe it. He chuckled.  
>'<em>That bad of an act I am making. That bad.<em>'  
>He pushed away the blankets and sat up. He looked outside through the nearby window. Night.<br>Anyway, he just couldn't take it anymore. It was too much.

He was just a teenager. He wasn't even 17. He was 16. 16! It was pretty noticeable compared to other boys. His features were still boyish and not fully defined.

But his aquamarine eyes told otherwise. They were ones of experience. Of hate.  
>But his height saved him. He was pretty much tall as the seventeen year old boys.<br>He frowned. He should really tell her. But he can't.  
>He closed his eyes tightly. Tears escaped. He quickly wiped them away in self-disgust.<br>"You are a warrior, not a crying brat!" He yelled to himself.

He cringed as the wind blew past him.

He took a bottle and a cup of water from his stand. He opened the bottle and took out its contents. Pills. He took six of them and murmured, "I can't stand the nightmares anymore."

He drank them all with the help of the water. He fell on his bed and closed his aqua eyes.

The bottle read "CC" and "People: 1 sleeping pill. Saiya-jin: 3 pills. Warning: Overdose may cause death or other disturbances."

* * *

><p>"Goku! Mirai!" Chikyuu yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Vegeta stood next to her, scowling.<br>"We're going to be late!" He hissed.  
>Chikyuu nodded. "I'll go wake them up."<br>She quickly ran upstairs. Vegeta followed her, but took his time. She then opened the door to Goku's room. Said person was laying on his bed. He looked at her smiling a little.  
>"I can't go. I have a fever."<br>It was true. His cheeks were red from it. His face showed a little wincing.  
>Chikyuu sighed and nodded.<br>"Next time, just tell us. Before Vegeta kills you and I have to pay for the ceremony."  
>He gulped and nodded, smiling weakly. She sighed again and left the room. She walked toward Mirai's room. She smiled. That room used to be her mother's, according to Pan.<p>

_'Now that I think about it, I don't think I know how my own mother looks like. Hmph. Better ask Grandma later.'_  
>She pushed the door open and saw Mirai, with blankets covering his body. She smiled.<p>

_'Lazy, just like Goku.'_  
>"Come on Mirai, wake up." She murmured as she removed the covers from his face. She gave him a light touch on his shoulder. He didn't budge. She moved him slightly harder. Nope. She pushed him, hard. It doesn't work.<p>

She frowned. She placed her hand on his chest and looked for his pulse.  
>"Mirai!"<br>Vegeta heard her and ran to where she was. When he opened the door, he saw her trying to wake him up.  
>"What happened?" He asked.<p>

She didn't respond, not right away. She was quivering slightly, but Vegeta could still see that. He frowned. "What? Chi, come on, tell me."

"He- he is barely breathing."

* * *

><p>AN: Told you guys. Our Mirai has been acting OOC. Review, you know you want to. Cliffhanger!


	16. Intent of Death

A/N:Thanks to Son Goshen! …

Son Goshen: Yes, it is supposed to create confusion, but once everything is exposed, it makes sense.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

An air of tension filled everyone in the waiting room. Pan was mentally cursing herself for leaving him alone. Goku was worried and was lightly sneezing. Bloom was hugging herself and Bulma was scowling. Vegeta was simply watching a troubled Chikyuu.

"Chi, it's going to be fine." Vegeta consoled her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But they don't even know what made him be in this state."

A punch on the table was heard. Vegeta turned around to find a very pissed Bulma.

"Those damn doctors are on their coffee break and leaving him alone!"

Bulma stood up from her seat and went pass the doctors and nurses.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there." A nurse stood in her way. Bulma growled.

"Your ***** doctors are just being *****! Get out! I will take him to my company's hospital. We only came here because it was nearer our home! But it looks like I will have to mark this hospital to be exterminated and replaced with my hospitals!"

"Lady calm down!" The nurse yelled back. Bulma pushed her off, and since she had Saiyan blood, the nurse was sent flying to the end of the hall. Chikyuu followed Bulma and the rest followed in.

Mirai was connected to a series of cables. Bulma snorted.

"These people have little experience. Watch. This cable is for the arms, not the legs." She placed in the proper position.

She pointed to a cable sticking out of his mouth and laughed inhumanely. "This is for the dentists, not healing."

"I will have the nimbus ready." Chikyuu ran out of the room and ran outside. A water droplet fell on her cheek. The clouds seemed about to let loose a storm of thunder and heavy rain.

"Nimbus!" She called out. A hand touched her shoulder. She let out a small cry and crashed with the person.

"Chi, you really need to be on guard." Vegeta murmured as he held her. She nodded and she got to her feet. The nimbus cloud seemed nowhere in sight.

"Come on!" She tightened her hands into fists. He sighed.

"Look, why don't we just carry him there. It'd be much more faster flying."

Chikyuu nodded and sighed. "Vegeta, it's just that I am worried. I guess I should tell you the whole story."

As they were walking back to Mirai's room, Chikyuu summarized what Mirai had told her. At the end, he had his eyes wide in fear.

"So you might die?" He asked, trying to calm himself down.

"Yes. But it's not that bad-"

"How can't it be so bad? You are selfish! You are leaving the world behind!" He couldn't control it.

Chikyuu stayed silent. Vegeta mentally cursed at himself.

"Look I'm sorry. I-"

"No. You are absolutely right." Chikyuu looked down and continued. "I am leaving many important people behind." She looked at him. "Including you."

He was left speechless. He frowned. After a while, he murmured, "Well, don't worry, we will-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He blinked and hugged her back.

A couple of nurses sighed dreamily at the sight. Vegeta just glared at them.

'_Women.'_

* * *

><p>"So that cable goes there, that one goes there, and there!" Bulma instructed. Goku and Bloom were having the time of their life... Literally! If one stopped... Well, good-bye Bloom, or good-bye Goku!<p>

"Is he fine now?" Pan asked.

"Yeah." Bulma murmured, running her hand through her short hair.

'_Something about this kid makes me want to protect him... But why?'_

* * *

><p><em>~~~~Three days later...~~~ Different POV {guess who is it!}<em>

I opened my eyes. What the hell! My eyesight was horrible! And my head hurts. What is going on here? I can only wonder. An annoying beeping sound was coming from my side. Wait, blankets? Cables? What the heck? Some voices were heard outside my door? I don't know, I can't see well. I decide to try stand up while listening.

"... and then Ms. Briefs got angry and hit one of our nurses. The bitch. She must be this kid's son or something. He isn't in our records."

Nope, I can't stand. Tough luck, I am weaker than a human.

"Maybe he is in her records."

"Negative. The doctor made a little investigation on him. No one has a complete record on him. But he does look like Ms. Briefs' ancestor, Trunks Briefs. That is the only record close to this kid."

Kid? I am a teen, for Kami's sake.

Wow, they are smart! They figured out I am a Briefs. I hold a hand to my hair. Of course, who wouldn't make that connection? My hair gives me away. Oh well.

"Let's check on the kid."

"Wait. Why don't we disconnect him?"

A gasp was heard. I gulped. What?

"No way! Kill a kid?"

"But Ms. Briefs deserves that. And more. She doesn't hit my daughter and gets away with it. Get a knife just in case the disconnection doesn't work."

Silence. I could only hear my heart beat. They are going to kill me? After the things I've gone through, the deaths I've experienced, the trauma, and I am going to be killed like a puppy? Hell no. I am a warrior, not a piece of trash they can simply throw away. I waited for their footsteps to sound distant. Good. Now for the challenge. I used my hands as my sight. I decided to throw myself down on the floor.

THUD

"Ouch!" I yelped, but quickly shut my mouth. Not taking any chances of them hearing me escape.

My body was weak. I frowned. I tried moving my hands. No luck. They stayed still. I tried to wiggle. Nope. After what seemed hours, I heard footsteps again. I panicked. I heard the nurses' excited breathing. I closed my eyes shut.

"_But mom! I can't stand up. My knee is scraped."_

_The woman smiled. "Don't give up, the pain is only in your mind."_

"_Why don't you help me?"_

"_This is simple son. You need to learn that there won't always be help. But there is always hope. Always."_

I opened my eyes just as I heard the door open.

"Look, he's awake. Get him!"

I felt hands on my waist. I growled and turned my body around, so my face was facing them. Their hands pulled away.

"Hello kid. Are you okay now?" A fake sweet tone was produced as one of the women said these words. I scowled. Even if I couldn't see them, I could feel their ki.

I decided to play as a fool. I am pretty good at acting. "Yeah. Could one of you pretty maidens go and get me a glass of water? I am very thirsty."

I could feel their ki lower down. "Kango, go get a glass of water and the _supplies._"

"Yes Shigo." One ki left.

"Miss, could you also get me a pain reliever? Please?"

"Yeah. But don't move. You're too weak."

"Okay, ma'am." Footsteps, then silence. I sighed.

"Hope." I murmured as I shakily rose to my knees. I "walked" with my knees until I carshed with something. A crystal door! Probably a window. I slid it open once I found the knob.

"Get him! He is trying to escape!"

I quickly "walked" out and then, without thinking, I fell over. I fell through air. Muffled screams and then a thud. I felt a liquid slid down my face. The smell of blood surrounded me. The world around me cleared. It was nighttime. Then, a tornado of pain overwhelmed me.

Then darkness.

* * *

><p>~~Author POV~~<p>

"Mirai!" Bloom yelled, and then ran over to him. His head had blood on its hair and his leg was in a abnormal position. She looked up. Two nurses were staring back at her.

"He fell over by himself! He is crazy!"

Bloom shot them a death glare. "You *censored*! You are so going to pay!"

She then smirked. "Kame..." A blue blaze appeared on her hands.

'_Good thing I've been practicing with Goku._'

The nurses gulped and shook their hands. "No, we didn't do it!"

"Hame..."

"You are going to the police if you do it!"

Bloom smirked and made the blaze disappear. She then disappeared, or so it seemed to the nurses, and appeared on front of them.

"Any last wish?"

"We didn't do anything!"

"Bloom." A figure appeared on the door.

"Goku?"

"Don't kill them. Even if they deserve it." He glared at the two women and then held up a tape.

"This is from the hospital security cameras, once I saw you with Mirai, I went quickly here to retrieve it."

Bloom nodded. "So ladies, any last wish?"

Goku frowned. "Bloom!"

"I am just kidding." She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thanks." She murmured and walked back to the women.

Goku stood there frozen.

Bloom hastily grabbed the women by their wrists and turned around. She rolled her eyes as she saw his face reflected surprise.

"Come on Goku! Move! We need to get Mirai."

He blinked. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>AN: *Smirk* Another update. So what will happen next? Will Mirai die? Stay tuned and review!


	17. Long Night

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Oy, I am being monotonous.

* * *

><p><em>Responses:<em>

_#1. Bvprincess23: _Wo, those were long! I have to thank you for reviewing and being so dedicated in finishing your thoughts! ^^ They were long! Oh, and... Yeah, not a lot of people write about Kuriza. I don't think I wanna know how he was born. :P Yup, those two are twins. However, Bloom, Vegeta, and another character that is their third sibling, are not. And yeah, the poor baby wasn't going to be brought into this! Poor kid. In this chapter, I will give you guys a taste of the future! :D

* * *

><p><em>#2. Son Goshen: <em>Thanks! :D I know, go Bloom!

* * *

><p><em>#3. MBAngel<em>: Wow, that's cool that you can review in your Ipod. And thanks! But who would try to steal a car? Man, the thieves are bums. Yeah, they are probably going to try to get me now! *Yells at random place* You'll never get me! Mwahahaha! *Runs away, but then comes back*

* * *

><p><em>#4. Ren Rika: <em>Yeah, Mirai/ Future Trunks is my inspiration for bringing Mirai! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p><em>#5. Everyone<em>: This chapter is going to give you guys a taste of the future! :D

* * *

><p><em>First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity.<em>~  
>George Bernard Shaw<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

Water drops fell gently on her. She shivered as the wind flew by her and got her a bit wet. Chikyuu snuggled more in her light blue night robe and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked as he stood next to her.

"Bloom and Goku said they could handle it, but I am not so sure. I have a bad feeling about this."

He nodded. It was starting to rain more and of course, it was starting to soak them.

He took her hand and guided her so that they would be under the porch's protection.

_'Wow, poor Mirai. He is going through something important. I can feel it. But he won't trust me.' _Chikyuu thought as she watched the rain. She loved the weather. Little did she know someone who stood next to her was going through similar thinking.

_'The kid. Why doesn't he tell all of us the truth? He comes to ask for help and without telling us what he needs help in!'_

After some moments of silence and watching the heavy rain, Vegeta spoke.

"Let's go."

Chikyuu blinked and looked at him confused. "What?"

"Let's go with Goku and Bloom. We can fly there." He suggested.

She blinked again. "Thank you Vegeta, I really appreciate it."

"I'll take you there." Pan murmured as she closed the door, startling both teens.

"All right."

* * *

><p>"The boy's condition is worse than before. Sadly, he is on the verge of death." The doctor informed Bloom and Goku.<p>

Bloom felt herself weaken. Her affection for Mirai was more important than her pride. She looked down.

"Why?" Bloom suddenly snapped. "Why? This kid went through a lot of stuff! I heard him **every** damn night crying to himself!"

"Wait, you heard him? What do you mean?" Goku asked, sort of suspicious.

"My window and his window are mere feet apart. I always hear him cursing to himself and sometimes crying! He cries for his mother..." She clenched her fists and glared at the doctor. "You better save him, or I will kill you, you hear me?"

"I will see what I can do Ms. Bloom."

"Good." She looked away and sat on a nearby seat in the waiting room.

Goku followed her and the doctor went back to his work.

"Bloom, don't be worried, he'll survive." Goku soothed her by gently stroking her head. She nodded.

"What would I do without you, Goku?" She murmured.

He shrugged and she sweat- dropped.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sighed. He watched as a very tired Chikyuu got in the jet. She didn't walk normally; she would stumble with anything. Normally, he would find it amusing but it really seemed she wasn't faking.<p>

He stood up from his seat and got to her.

"Vegeta, help my granddaughter in there!" Pan demanded as she sat down on the pilot's seat. He shrugged and picked Chikyuu up. He carried her and made her sit down on a seat.

"Thank you." Chikyuu murmured. He nodded.

She pulled her legs and hugged them to herself. Vegeta noticed she was shaking a bit.

"Chi, do you guys have blankets?"

"No, we took them away yesterday."

He nodded and felt pity for the freezing girl, who was still on her sort of wet night wear.

He hit himself on the forehead. _'I can't believe I am actually going to do this.'_

He hoisted her up and sat down on a comfortable position. He carefully got her on top of him and hugged her close to him. His ki raised a bit.

"You okay, Chi?"

"Yeah, thank you. I really could raise my ki myself. But I seem to be weakening."

"Try to stay alive Chi. I know raising your ki might result in early advantage of the heart disease but don't try to stay weak."

She nodded and placed her head under his head. "I will."

He reddened. Wasn't that an intimate touch?

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Mirai Briefs." Pan confirmed. They had decided to place him under that name since Bulma demanded it.<p>

"All right. Anything to get for you guys? The girl seems to be in need of a coffee. I would say a blanket as well, but the boy really got her covered." The nurse winked as she and Pan looked to see Vegeta hugging Chikyuu, even though she seemed to be bewildered. Pan laughed at her confused face.

"Yeah, he really does. That might be my son-in-law, unless her friend's brother beats him to her." She murmured, referring to Krillin.

"Ha ha. Anyway, I should go get those coffees done. Wait!" She held her hands. "Mirai Briefs?" The nurse looked scared.

Pan nodded, a little confused.

"Oh Kami! Come with me." She led Pan away. Vegeta and Chikyuu saw this and followed.

"Oh for Kami's sake!" Pan exclaimed as she saw the scene before her. Vegeta quickly launched himself to cover Chikyuu's eyes. He really didn't need to do that, since the girl barely had her eyes open.

Bloom had her back leaned against a wall. Goku had his hands on her waist. She and Goku were locked in a passionate kiss.

Pan choked. Vegeta made a face. Chikyuu fell asleep and almost went tumbling if it weren't for Vegeta catching her at the last moment. The nurse giggled and then shook her head.

Pan coughed. Goku and Bloom stopped and turned around to look at them.

"Are you guys done with eating your faces off?" Vegeta asked, not in a good mood.

"So? It's not like you've been doing that with Chikyuu!"

Vegeta's face turned red from embarrassment of actually liking the idea as well as Pan's, but it was from anger.

"Hn. Chikyuu knows better that you guys!" Pan scolded.

"Hn. That is just an excuse." Vegeta murmured as he picked up a now deep sleeping Chikyuu. That girl just keeps leaving/ sleeping at the insinuating moments, huh?

"Stay back everyone!" A policeman entered the waiting room, practically screaming.

"Wha- what?" Chikyuu opened her eyes and looked up. She could see Vegeta looking forward.

She smiled. _At least I know that Vegeta will always try to be there for me._

She looked toward where he was looking and saw a policeman.

The policeman looked serious. "These two are going to jail for attempt of murder. Stay back, they might struggle."

Bloom and Goku put satisfied looks on. Chikyuu raised an eyebrow. Was she missing something here?

She tugged on Vegeta's shirt. He looked down and murmured, "Yeah?"

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, Chi." He murmured. She nodded.

"What is going on here?" Pan demanded.

"Grandma, those two wenches were going to kill Mirai." Goku's face was set in a scowl.

Chikyuu looked at the two struggling nurses. She closed her eyes tightly.

"How?" She whispered.

"How what?" Bloom asked her as she saw how Chikyuu was looking down.

"How is it that cruel people that would kill an innocent child exist?" She yelled angrily as she raised her head to scowl at the women, startling Vegeta.

"Hn. Briefs almost **killed** my daughter. It was for revenge." One of them said. Her face showed no signs of regret. Yet, the other nurse with pink hair looked down in shame.

"I can't believe it." She spat. "We all live in the same planet. We all are part of a huge family. Instead of fighting against yourselves you should try to watch out for outer enemies that have done worse."

Bloom looked at her in disbelief. "Chikyuu, don't try to reason with these women."

"Bloom, I believe people can change." She declared firmly. "Please just think about it."

Suddenly, Chikyuu felt herself slipping away into darkness. She heard a muffled voice calling her name, but she couldn't respond.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, dad, this is it. We are traveling through time." Mirai said. The surroundings of the room were peculiar. The lights were turned off. The walls looked like they were about to collapse. If you looked out the window, you could see an intense red sky. You could see the buildings, most of them in fire, most of them abandoned. The aura was a sad one.<em>

"_Good son. Now give me your brother so you can leave." The person was covered by the shadow of the furniture._

"_But dad, aren't you coming with me?" Mirai looked surprised as he handed the person a small bundle with spiky hair._

"_No son. I have to help protect everyone. Your mother wouldn't have wanted your sister to stay alone."_

"_Okay dad. Take care an-"_

"_Well, well. Look who we have here." A snobbish voice said._

_Mirai's face turned into one of fear and then to one of anger. "A warrior who is going to bring you down!"_

"_You wish! Get the cockroaches!" The voice said. Figures appeared in front of the three survivors._

"_Dad run!" Mirai grabbed him and both ran out of there. The man threw blasts at them to slow them down. He growled as he kept throwing each blast._

"_Cosmic Clan Assembly Line!"_

_The man snorted. "Assembly Line?"_

"_HA!"_

_The gigantic orange blast hit them at full force. The man quickly brought the bundle to his chest, which protected the baby._

_Both Mirai and the man screamed out in pain. When the blast vanished, the two were extremely hurt._

_The man laughed bitterly. "How is it a bunch of morons get to hurt us like this? The world may never know."_

_The enemies laughed at them._

"_Kame... Hame... HA!" The man threw his own blast at them. The blueish blaze was able to wound them. Meanwhile the blast was hitting them, he grabbed an injured Mirai and ran. He stopped running until he was near a strange looking machine._

"_The time machine." He whispered. He parted Mirai's hair with a look of affection. "Good-bye son."_

"_There he is! Get them! This time, kill them all!"_

"_No." He murmured. He quickly took his sword and cut the whimpering baby's hair. Then, he threw both of his sons in the machine. He pressed the button and then got out. He smiled as the machine disappeared._

"_Now..." He got in a fighting stance. "Who wants to fight me?"_

* * *

><p>Goku shook her. "Chi... Chikyuu..."<p>

She opened her eyes. "Huh? What?"

"Grandma! She woke up!" Goku yelled out. Chikyuu noticed she was in a hospital bed. Some cables were connected to her.

Pan quickly entered. "Son Chikyuu! We thought you had a heart attack!"

She raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"You passed out or something. Vegeta was really scared." Goku said slyly.

"I was not! I was worried." Vegeta declared as he pushed Goku lightly. He placed a hand on her forehead.

"Are you all right?"

"What? Yeah. So I passed out?"

He retrieved his hand and nodded.

"I'm sorry I sorta scared you. I'm fine. I just had a vision."

"Another one?" Vegeta questioned.

"Wait, wait! They could also be nightmares."

"They are too realistic to be dreams, from what Chikyuu has told me about them."

"They are nightmares!"

"Visions!"

"Nightmares!"

"Then why when Chikyuu 'dreamed' about this kid, he appeared!"

"The kid in her dream isn't necessarily him!"

"But what about you crying? Was that a vision?" Chikyuu had retold them her nightmares during the three days. It had put a lot of them in shock.

"Who knows? It might be of the future!"

"Oh so you are going to cry like a sissy?"

"Hn. Maybe I am! But it will be for a reason!"

"For what?"

"Well... For anything worth it!"

"Pah! Excuses! They are all excuses!"

Chikyuu frowned. Pan just sweat- dropped.

"Sweetie, why don't you tell us of your latest vision?" Pan asked her granddaughter, saying it loud enough for the bickering teens to be quiet and pay attention to her.

Chikyuu retold her vision and by the end, Vegeta and Goku had jumped to conclusions.

"So I think that this vision was of Mirai before he came here. After this, then he appeared in our backyard."

"So he is a warrior like us?" Vegeta asked. Chikyuu nodded.

"Probably. From what I saw, the enemies are too strong. He wouldn't have survived without a type of protection."

"Is he a Saiyan?" Goku asked.

"I don't know. That would mean that he is related to us then!"

"Can anyone explain to me what is a Saiyan?"

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later...<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>You guys knew I was part alien and you didn't tell me?<strong>"

Both Chikyuu and Goku covered their ears. "But-"

"Son Chikyuu! Son Goku! You thought it wasn't important that I am technically now a prince of a almost dead race!" Vegeta scowled at both of them.

"And to top it all, a stupid lizard killed most of my people!"

Chikyuu laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. Goku did the same. If it weren't for his anger, he would be unnerved. The resemblance between the siblings was uncanny. They looked alike.

"And to make things worse, my mother is technically the Queen! Don't you know what kind of power will that give her other than being the richest woman in the world? She will go mad and try to-"

"Stop overreacting Vegeta!" Pan yelled. He flinched.

"I am not overreacting! Remember how she tried to fight Midori's dad?" Everyone except Chikyuu smiled amused at the memory.

"When was that?" Chikyuu asked.

"When..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Son Goku, huh? Well, fight me! I wanna see if the little kid can beat me! Oh, and bring the girl... What was her name?... Oh yeah! Son Chikyuu." The Tien look-alike demanded. Midori shook her head.<em>

"_Dad! This-"_

"_And bring the short one with flame-shaped hair!"_

"_Short one?" Bulma asked, scowling._

"_You are a short one too."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes you- Woah!"_

_Bulma had jumped on top of the guy and was ready to kill. Pan tried to take her away._

"_Take this! And take that!"_

"_Take the mad woman away!"_

_Goku sweat dropped. He slowly took some steps back._

"_Good luck everyone..." He murmured before taking off. He ran past Vegeta, who stopped him._

"_What is going on?"_

"_Hi Vegeta! Go see for yourself!"_

* * *

><p>Chikyuu laughed. "Yeah, I remember. After Vegeta went, I decided to go too!"<p>

Pan scowled. "There's nothing funny about that!"

"Yes it was grandma!" Goku disagreed.

"Never mind that. What about what are we going to do? We can ask my mother of family members! It might be that the kid is related to us, the Briefs." Vegeta concluded.

Chikyuu nodded. "Of course! He looks a lot like Trunks!"

"Who is Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

Pan sighed dreamily. "A courageous warrior, always up to saving the world."

The three teens sweat dropped at her voice changing all of a sudden.

"I mean how is he related to me, not how you think he is like!"

"Vegeta! He is your grand-uncle!" Bulma growled.

"Great! Any family secrets I need to know about?" Vegeta asked, really annoyed.

Bulma looked down. _'I can't tell him yet. He needs to find a worthy mate in order to find out. That's what the mysterious woman told me. I can't tell him. I do remember she did offer her own daughter, but I haven't found the girl. I haven't. She said that the one with the warm heart will be the one. Many girls have a warm heart and I can't choose them all!'_

"Mom?"

"Yes darling?"

"Anymore secrets?"

"Vegeta, you will learn them in time, in time." She concluded. He growled and looked at her angrily.

"If you can't-"

"Vegeta, I'm sure she has a good reason for this. Give it time." Chikyuu murmured as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He frowned.

"I can't Chi." He whispered for only her to hear. Then he raised his voice. "Well mother, your choice!"

Bulma noticed his angry tone and was about to speak when...

"Ah Ms. Briefs! The kid has woken up! He is very str-"

Bulma nodded enthusiastically and interrupted him, "Thank you very much!" She followed him to Mirai's room. Pan and Goku followed. Vegeta was about to follow when...

"Vegeta! Come on help me please! I can't walk!" Chikyuu wailed. Vegeta rolled his eyes. She could be such a kid sometimes...

* * *

><p>"Hi." Mirai greeted.<p>

Bulma scowled. "Do you know how worried was I of you? Why did you take the damn overdose?"

"Overdose?" Everyone in the room asked. Even the doctor.

"Yeah. I made some tests during those three days. You took an overdose. You are a Briefs! Now admit it!"

Mirai frowned. "Yeah. You are right. I am a Briefs." He growled. "I just lied to make you guys enjoy your lives as much as possible. I didn't want people to suffer before they had to."

"Explain your story from the top! And without changing anything!" Pan demanded. Chikyuu sighed.

"Grandma, let's not be too hard on him, he is trying to protect his existence you know-"

"Son Chikyuu! He overdosed his pills! Why should we trust him?" She argued.

"We can't win everything with screaming you know. He did warn me of my disease." Chikyuu pointed out.

"Never mind. Mirai continue. First thing. Who are your parents?"

"Ms. Son, I can't say."

Bulma frowned. "Well, I know you can't be my son. It'd be weird for me to have children at that age when I am supposed to be a grandma. You are either Vegeta's, Bloom's, Sai's, or my nephew's."

Vegeta and Bloom frowned. Mirai laughed at their reactions. '_If they only knew.'_

"First of all, I am born from the Briefs family, which you know. I won't reveal my name, so you guys will not change my future. When I was five, there was an attack on the city. When my mom turned on the news, we could see that there was a strange lizard- looking creature, later revealed to be named Kuriza, blasting the whole place. Earth's Special Forces went to stop it. I remember wanting to go." He laughed bitterly. "Yeah, but then Mr. Krillin died in the attack, so it basically traumatized me as I saw how he was blasted away in front of me." He paused for a moment and closed his eyes to keep himself from breaking. Chikyuu gave him an encouraging smile. Vegeta quietly growled.

"As I said before to Chikyuu, the Karin Tower was attacked by the minions. Nantai and Kamisama were thought to be dead until they were found at the... I am not even telling you guys since it is going to sound like a lie, but it's true."

"What?" Pan asked.

"They were found at Uranai Baba's place, where there is an oracle-"

"Yeah, we know her! She predicted our futures." Chikyuu murmured and smiled as she remembered her visit.

"Great! So anyway, you guys were able to defeat them but you had to use all of your powers. Bad. Especially since 10 years later, his son appeared. Eisza."

A person snickered in the distance. Mirai sighed. "Look, I know it's stupid, but I am sure the author tried her best. Anyway, he basically beat everyone. He turned our peaceful world into one of hell. There was no good chances of defeating them. Someone stupid and irresponsible went to try to defeat them. The dummy had a low power level. Even lower than yours." He pointed at Bloom. Bloom growled, clearly offended.

"You are saying you are stronger than me?"

"Uh, uh, umm. Not necessarily."

"Hnph." She crossed her arms and raised her head arrogantly.

"Anyway, Chikyuu went to save her. She- she never came back." He lowered his head. Chikyuu blinked and looked away. Vegeta scowled.

Mirai didn't look at them anymore. "Then, then- Mmm... I was ambushed by some of the minions before coming here."

Chikyuu widened her eyes. "So that means those nightmares are not just nightmares! They are visions!"

Despite the serious topic, Vegeta couldn't help but crack a small smile for the simple reason of being right.

Chikyuu then explained all of her nightmares to Mirai which made him become surprised.

"Wow, Chi, you know more of this then. This is great! You can use your visions to guide you!"

"This is good then!" She grinned. "We can still change the future! We still can!"

Pan nodded approvingly. Then she gave Vegeta and Bloom a sly smile.

"When are you going to be born?" She asked Mirai.

"Two years approximately."

"So one of you guys were wanting to get busy right away!"

Bloom and Vegeta reddened. "So not true!"

"Time to change the future!" Chikyuu declared and then ran out.

"What is she going to do?" Bulma couldn't help but ask.

Pan laughed as she felt her granddaughter's ki rise somewhere near. "Training. I am going to go get her before she catches a fever. It's still raining. Or before she faints, since she hasn't slept well."

Then, those that could feel ki felt a sudden drop on her ki.

"Told you."

Bloom turned to Bulma as Vegeta and Goku went outside to get Chikyuu. Pan shrugged and sat down to chat with Mirai. "Mom, when is Sai coming home?"

"Uh …. Oh look at the time! It's still nighttime, and Mirai-kun needs to rest. You need to rest. Now go kiss Goku good night and-"

"Mom! Don't change the subject!" Her face was completely red.

"Don't worry, he'll soon will be here from reform school."

Bloom raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had said that he went to summer camp?... Wait a minute!"

"Look Bloom, I don't want to about this now."

"Mom! What is wrong?"

Goku smiled slyly as he thought of a little plan; leave Vegeta to do the dirty job of getting wet.

"Hey Vegeta, go get Chi while I go... somewhere else."

"You mean you want to go with my sister?"

"Uh..."

"Thought so." He smirked. Goku pouted.

"All right, 'Geta, but don't complain when I say 'I told you so.' when you become my brother-in-law. "

"What?"

Goku ran out of there as fast as he could. Vegeta sighed and quickly ran outside. He couldn't see very well. The rain was blurring his view. But he could see a figure near a tree. He gently picked the girl up and took her inside. He could see Chikyuu was trying to stand up. He smiled.

"Chi, just for this once, admit defeat."

She laughed. "Nope." She sat up and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

"So Chi, do you still think we can trust him?"

She nodded. "He seems to be telling the truth. He can't invade minds, you know? No one can't."

He nodded and picked her up. Chikyuu pouted. "I'm not helpless."

He grinned. "For now, you are."

She shrugged and simply snuggled in his embrace. He happily carried her back to her room, where he dried them both with his ki and placed her back on her bed.

"Good Night, Chi."

She smiled and murmured as she closed her eyes, "Good Night Vegeta, and thank you..."

He grabbed the blankets and placed them on top of her. She reopened her eyes and looked at him as he did that.

She moved over on the bed and made a space. "You can sleep with me if you want."

He could thank the night for hiding his reaction. "Wouldn't that be wrong?"

"Why? We used to sleep under the stars in our backyard when we were 13."

"You've said it! 13!" He said, emphasizing the "13".

"What is the difference?"

"Four years!"

"Vegeta, just get on the damn bed please." Bloom muttered. Did they always have to appear out of nowhere? "We are staying in the hospital for the night. For Chikyuu and Mirai."

"Why?"

She frowned. "You want any other psycho nurse trying to kill them while they are their weakest?"

"No."

"Then get on the bed now! Don't worry, I won't make fun of you."

He scowled at her and then sat down on it. Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Never mind. Chikyuu, just deal with my brother."

"Okay Bloom!" She said cheerfully. Bloom shrugged and left.

"Well, if you don't like the idea, I can always go sleep on the floor. I really don't mind." She stood up and grabbed the blanket.

He shook his head and said, "Not at all Chi. I can sleep with you … if you don't mind."

She shrugged. She turned off the lights and laid down again. He copied her but got in a position where he was not facing her and was not touching her.

"Good night." She murmured and closed her eyes.

"Night." He simply said and looked toward the wall, thinking.

_'Well, this was a long night.'_

* * *

><p>Yeah I know, I made Mirai "break the fourth wall". Anyway, don't kill me people! Any flames and... *Evil grin* here is my hose and bucket full of cold water!<p> 


	18. Confusion

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Ren Rika, bvprincess23, Son Goshen, saiyansweetheart, MB angel, and Angel Charms09 for reviewing!

**Responses:** (You can skip through them, lol.)

* * *

><p><em>Ren Rika:<em>

Lol, so you think Vegeta, huh?

* * *

><p><em>Bvprincess23:<em>

Okay, so you think it's going to be Goku and Bloom... Might be, might not.

Yup, Bulma is hiding something... Could be revealed later on...

* * *

><p><em>Son Goshen: <em>

Yeah, lml, I knew you were going to be amused. Surprise: It was you! XD

Okay... Please don't kill me.

* * *

><p><em>saiyansweetheart:<em>

Thanks, and no problem. Hope you can enjoy this story, I will try my best to keep writing.

* * *

><p><em>MB angel:<em>

A friend of mine always says that I "play with [her] mind". So I understand. XD

Goku and Bloom too? Okay. Hear that Chi-chan? 2 to 1 against you!

Oh great, well, I will try to do something else for Chi-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Angel Charms09:<em>

Thanks! Hope you continue reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Recommended Story of the Moment:<strong>

_Lets Pway! By Bvprincess23_

_Little Marron can't find her Daddy and Mommy seems to be sleeping. so Marron decides to have a little fun... I pity the person she decides to Play with!_

_Dragon Ball Z - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Family - Marron & Master Roshi – Complete_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18:<span>

Mirai sighed and laid back on his pillows. It had been two days since the nurses had tried to kill him and meanwhile that time, he had done a lot of thinking.

The door opened. He looked up to find Chikyuu staring back at him grinning.

"Hello Mirai."

He smiled and greeted her, "Hello."

"Here, take this." She handed him a small bean.

"The Senzu Beans. Good!" He immediately took it and ate it. As he chewed, he looked at Chikyuu questioningly.

"I hope that helped." She smiled and waited. He smiled as he felt his injuries were cured.

She sighed. "Anyway, Mirai, I been asking myself... What can I do to prevent the virus from taking over completely?"

He shrugged. "I am not sure."

"Well, it's that I don't want to take-"

"Can you train me?" He abruptly asked. She frowned and got a thoughtful look on. He saw her frown and looked down. Had he said anything wrong?

After a moment of silence, Mirai looked up again. She was smiling.

"All right, I will." She narrowed her eyes at him. "But be aware that I won't be going easy on you."

* * *

><p>"All right Mirai, what do you know about ki?"<p>

He smirked. "This." He made a ki blast and toyed with it using his hands.

"Good. Show me your usual fighting stance."

He smirked again. He got into a fighting stance. She nodded approvingly. "Who taught you?"

"My family. Why?"

Chikyuu grinned. "It's just that I am curious. The person who taught you must be very talented. And that fighting stance is very familiar."  
>Mirai nodded. "Maybe there's a reason." he said as he thought, '<em>It's your fighting stance!<em>'  
>Chikyuu got in a fighting stance. Mirai noted that it mirrored his. However, she didn't notice.<br>"Fight with me!" Her hair turned golden and her eyes turned green/blue.  
>Mirai attacked her and soon both were fighting. However, Chikyuu had the upper hand. She kicked him in the face, which sent him falling down. He immediately jumped up and charged a ki attack.<p>

_'Man, she has been really training for the past week! Even in my time line, she wouldn't fight as hard.'_  
>"Burning Attack!" He yelled as his blast came to contact with Chikyuu, who simply pushed it away. She almost fell anime style as he saw a tired Mirai fall down to the ground, gasping for air.<p>

_'I'm sorry Mirai, but if you are a Saiyan, you need to learn to transform so you can fight decently!'_  
>"Weakling! You can't protect your family!" She yelled. He stared at her bewildered.<br>She charged two energy balls. The Maiden's Rage Attack.  
>"If the Briefs have been weaker than the Sons for many years, then what makes you any different?" She yelled as she put her hands forward.<br>Mirai stayed in place, thinking. His family. She was right... An image of his uncle fighting appeared on his head.

'_No she isn't!_'  
>He powered up, getting his head full of his memories. Chikyuu nodded. <em>'Good, get angry.'<em>  
>"Because... Because I'm a Son too! Ahhh!"<br>The pain, the loss, the hatred... He couldn't handle it. Her eyes... No life in them anymore... His hair spiked up and turned golden. His eyes turned green. Chikyuu looked at him shocked and powered down. She smiled. "You did it! Wow." She grinned. "You did it..."

She then felt everything go dark.

* * *

><p><em>Chikyuu looked at the scene in front of her and sighed. She had to figure out who she was in. She always seemed to be someone that wasn't herself. She could feel the person she was in crying. "How could he?" She said. Chikyuu gasped. It was <em>_**herself**__!_

_Then a man entered the room. Chikyuu looked at him confused. 'Vegeta?'  
>"Chi, let me explain-"<em>

"_Explain what?" Chikyuu noted that she had no control over her actions. She could only feel herself say those words and do those actions._

"_Forgive me Chi, I didn't know-"  
><em>_"What?" Chikyuu looked at him in disbelief. "You think I am going to forgive you!" _

_He looked at her pleadingly. "Listen-" _

_She shook her head violently. "There is no listen, I heard everything I needed to hear."__  
>Chikyuu was dumbfounded. 'Huh?' But her outer side looked like she knew what was going on.<br>Vegeta gently wiped her tears away with his finger. Chikyuu growled.  
>'What is going on-'<br>She stopped as she saw Vegeta slowly press his lips against hers. She felt herself slightly shake. She could taste him and blushed as she felt her instincts react happily to the taste. After a moment, she felt herself kiss back. He smiled and pushed her against the wall. She responded by slipping her tongue in his mouth, both moaning with pleasure.  
>'This is so wrong... But it feels so right...'<em>

* * *

><p>"Chi-chan... Wake up."<br>"Chi... Wake up sleepy-head."  
>Chikyuu blinked. "What?" She looked in front of her and saw a worried Mirai and Goku.<br>"Are you okay?" Mirai asked.

She sat up and looked around. She was on her bed and the sun was about to set. She grinned at them sheepishly and nodded.

"Goku, did you see what Mirai accomplished?" She asked, proudly. Goku nodded.

"Mmm... Chikyuu, did- did you pay attention to what I said?" Mirai asked. _'Please say no. Please say no...'_

Chikyuu gave him a serious look. "No, not really." She looked at Goku.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date right about now?"

"Yeah! Wish me luck!" Goku said as he left. Chikyuu and Mirai looked amused.

"Well Mirai your training is over for today. Tomorrow, we will learn some new techniques."

Mirai nodded and was about to sigh in relief when Chikyuu added, "Actually, if you are a Son as well, I wouldn't be surprised if you knew the Kame Hame Ha already."

Mirai widened his eyes. "But you said-"

"Mirai, if you want to keep it a secret, I respect that. That's why I lied." She smiled at him. "You can trust me I will not talk. Anyway, just for curiosity, are you from Goku or me, or from another Son family member?"

Mirai smiled. "From one of you two."

"Just know that you can treat me just like you treat me in your time. Wait, those that even make-"

"Thank you." He smiled genuinely at her. Chikyuu grinned. "Now go to bed, and rest. Tomorrow will be another hard day."

He nodded and gave her a hug. She gave him a light hug back and let him go.

_'I wonder...' _She thought as Mirai closed the door behind him. _'I wonder if he is my nephew. Probably. Goku and Bloom are the only ones in a relationship. Unless...' _She reddened as the vision from before came to her mind. _'No, no. He is my friend, I can't just- That would be gross. He doesn't think of me that way. Why did that vision even come to me? If I told him of my vision, he would be laughing at me … when I'm not there of course. He really is very gentleman-like. But making out with someone who is almost like your brother! That's how wrong that vision was! Wrong! Wrong!'_

She laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. _'I wonder if Grandma Chi-Chi went through this kind of stuff. Or Grandpa Goku.' _She grinned. _'But not Sensei, no. He is too proud to "get involved in childish things such as love" as he puts it.'_

"I should really stop thinking about this, or I am going to get a whole lot more confused." She declared out loud and closed her eyes, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I know, very short, but I wanted to see your reactions, lml. I just got from a trip, which was not my best experience ever, lol. I quickly wrote this chapter, so I hope it is good enough.


	19. An older brother?

A/N: Thanks to Ren Rika, Son Goshen, and bvprincess23 for reviewing.

* * *

><p><em>Ren Rika:<em> Glad you did! I am going to change it soon... I have decided my stories will have sneak peaks in the summary. Their son... Might be! Might not!

That's a little of what I've been trying to get into my story... I'm not sure if I'll give her the heart virus to strike before or after her first encounter with the Cosmic Clan, which is going to be soon...

Lol, but I'm guessing Mirai Trunks wouldn't have had known about her...

* * *

><p><em>Son Goshen: <em>I am guessing you knew that... You guys are smart!

I also started laughing at myself in that part. I'm going to the head doctor or whatever it's called one of these days... XD

* * *

><p><em>bvprincess23: <em>No problem! I loved that story!

Oh I'm sorry! You didn't do anything to deserve it!

Like I said to Son Goshen, you guys are smart! One of my reviewers guessed the whole thing, lml. Shh... Don't tell that to anyone!

Hmm... I could probably add some of Goku and Bloom's date in this chapter! Yeah, I think I hear them too! So we either are right, or we are both insane, lml. For this couple, I'm kind of letting you guys deciding it!

Yup, Chikyuu was talking about Veggie (A). That's right! His Saiyan pride always gets in the way! Goku (A)... Well, yeah! He was pretty much confused at first!

She is going to get angry at him... No couple is perfect, unfortunately.

The "where" was great! It was various places around NY, but I had to sleep in my aunt's home! It was who I was with. *Grumbles* Silly aunt, and silly uncle! I was laughing hard afterwards though. XD

Lol, I have had my scariest experiences in Brooklyn... Heights because of trains... Some girls actually flirting with my cousin... Creepy! The dark at night...

* * *

><p><em>Recommended Story of the Moment:<em>

Did you read the last one by bvprincess23? If not, read it!

Trust by Son Goshen-

_Videl attempts to find out who is Son Gohan, and what is he hiding. However, she discovers more that she intended to..._

One Shot – Gohan/Videl- Complete

* * *

><p>Quote of the moment...<p>

_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. ~_  
><em>H. Jackson Brown, Jr. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

Goku was tense. Actually more than that. It was gym time, and his date with Bloom had been moved from yesterday to today because of Bulma.

"Come on boys! I have every intention in getting you in the next tournament!" The coach shouted. The boys were all running around the track. The girls were let to do whatever they wanted. Chikyuu practiced her katas while the rest of the girls were either texting or gossiping.

Chikyuu was deep in her own thoughts while automatically training. _'That dumb vision keeps coming to my mind! I need to get it out before I spill the beans! I need to stop thinking about it. It's going to drive me nuts and-'_

Chikyuu felt a touch on her shoulder and saw that it was Bloom, who was trying to get her attention. "Yes Bloom?" Chikyuu could tell she was anxious.

"Has Goku said anything of me lately?" She questioned. Chikyuu grinned.

"No, not really, he does seem pretty jumpy lately." She bent down to stretch. "Give it time." She added as she saw her frustrated face.

"Thanks. Do you think I should dress up fancy or something?" Bloom couldn't believe she was asking the black haired girl about it. But then again, she had never anticipated to get into a relationship with Goku.

"I really don't know about that stuff. Just be yourself. If he doesn't like it, then he's not worth your time." She simply advised and stretched backwards.

Bloom was baffled. Simply too wise. "Well... Thank you! Hey, do you think that if he were a crofter and I were from royalty, would we have met?"

Chikyuu looked at her confused. "Why would Goku come here then? Planet Croft is light years away from Earth!"

Bloom fell over anime style. "Nevermind!" She walked away from a very confused Chikyuu.

"Planet Croft is a very funny place." Chikyuu recognized. "The food's great though."

"Hi Chi!" Mirai greeted as he stopped running. She stretched to the left as she answered, "Hello, have a good run?"

"Not really, some of the guys tried to trip me. I could always jump over them, but then they all caught me off guard."

"Wow Chi! First Vegeta, and now this guy!" Rin interfered as she strolled by. Mirai blushed knowing what exactly she was trying to say. Chikyuu innocently smiled and said, "Hi! Ready for the next tournament?"

"Of course I am." Rin said confidently.

Mirai couldn't help but look at her with incredulity. _'Just like Mei, thinking they are stronger than they actually are.'_

* * *

><p>"Goku?" Bloom asked. "How would you like to get on that ride?"<p>

He shrugged and she pulled him in the line. They had decided to go to an amusement park for their date. Once they were able to get in, Goku noticed it was a roller coaster. "Hey Bloom, isn't this what we do every day?"

"I can't fly." She grumbled as as she got her seat belt ready.

"Oh."

The ride started, not really having an effect on them. Then, Goku saw something that he liked, something so precious to all of the Sons.

"Cotton candy!" Goku exclaimed and jumped out of the roller coaster. Many people shrieked in awe as he flew off.

"Goku! Come back here!" Bloom yelled. She held tightly to the side of the cart as it wobbled slightly. Now that he had left, she had to even the cart. She sat in what was the middle of the seat.

_'What's wrong with him? Is it going to be the same for every ride?' _Her thoughts were the only things that she paid attention to for the whole ride.

Once the ride finished, she was fuming instead of being just annoyed.

"Goku!" She yelled as she spotted him. He was sitting near a fountain, enjoying the sweet candy as he took each bite.

"Hi Bloom! I got you one too."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF LEAVING ME?" She yelled. He looked at her with curious eyes and answered, "Cotton candy. But why would you want to know that?"

"You-!" She stopped herself and began to take deep breaths. This was not going to be a good date if she exploded now.

"Nevermind." She said and simply took the cotton candy.

_'Why are the Sons such naïve, food-crazy, and fight-crazy morons?' _ She thought as she mindlessly took a piece of her cotton candy and looked at it.

* * *

><p>Vegeta stared at the space pod. The person inside had a ki that could easily match his own. Chikyuu and Mirai got into a defensive stance.<p>

As the door opened, two people got out of the spaceship. A woman and a man.

"Earthlings, no doubt." The woman was heard to murmur sourly.

"Sai no Ouji will surely ask them for information." The man responded. Vegeta widened his eyes.

"Ah. Vegeta no Ouji." Another man said loudly as he walked elegantly out. Chikyuu and Mirai looked at Vegeta confused.

"Vegeta no Ouji?" Chikyuu repeated. She looked at the man, who had a striking resemblance to Tarble. He wore what she remembered to be the Saiyan armor. He wore a red cape and what she remembered to be the Saiyan royalty insignia. She herself had the insignia as a hidden logo.

"Are you a Saiyan?" She questioned. He looked at her intently.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sai's Point of View...<span>_

* * *

><p>"Ah. Vegeta no Ouji." I said loudly as I walked out of my spaceship and stared at the Earthlings with him. The woman and the boy looked at Vegeta confused.<p>

"Vegeta no Ouji?" The woman repeated. She looked at me with a curious look on her face. I felt her eyes roam around me, trying to make sense of me, I guess.

"Are you a Saiyan?" She questioned. I looked at her. Something about captivated me. Her face was familiar.

"Yes dear, allow me to introduce myself." I bowed respectfully to the three, as a greeting. "I am Sai no Ouji, of New Plant."

The three mimicked my actions.

The woman looked at me and asked, "Why exactly are you here?"

No manners. Yet the girl has such a gentle voice...

"Darling, I wouldn't be worried. I am an Earthling as well. I assume this is your mate, Vegeta."

I immediately saw red spread across his cheeks. I had to smile. My young brother doesn't have a mate, but he intends to make this one his mate. Interesting. Sadly, he might have to be engaged to a Saiyan elite. An Ouji can't marry just anyone.

"Who are you?" Vegeta seemed annoyed. I smirked and said, "It's good to see you for the first time. I could only see you from photos. I am your older brother."

He looked at me in disbelief. So Mother hadn't told him yet of my existence.

"I am looking for our Mother, Bulma."

I saw as Vegeta glared at the girl and the boy, as if to silence them. The girl looked at him confused. The boy pointed toward a nearby white building. I nodded and walked toward the house. The three children followed me. I found it sort of amusing.

I knocked on the door. The door opened and I came face to face with the woman I wanted to see for such a long time.

"Sai?" My mother asked, with wide eyes. I nodded and she almost knocked me over to the ground with her hug.

"I can't believe how much you've grown! Come in!" She released me. I slightly smiled as I entered. Vegeta, the girl, and the boy went in as well.

"What is the meaning of this mother?" Vegeta said, not looking to happy. I watched as my mother frowned.

"Vegeta, I'll explain later." She concluded. I heard a growl coming from him. Tch. No manners at all.

"Brother, I'll explain for her." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He glared at me so I decided to retrieve my hand. My mother sat down.

"May I sit down, mother?" I asked. She nodded.

"Mother, I am reuniting the Saiyan royalty. I want spare some time and I want to ask you to tell me, if you know, the location of Mayumi no Oujo and Daiko no Ouji."

"The princess Mayumi and the prince Daiko?" She raised an eyebrow, confused. "I haven't heard of them since... well, that day."

I remembered that day as it were yesterday. "Do you mean they died?"

"No, no. A woman picked them up and flew away with them."

"Because... I thought of claiming Mayumi no Oujo as my mate." I had to redden as she smirked and her eyebrows raised. I heard Vegeta talk to the other two that had been watching silently. It was sort of amusing. Both talked at the same time and both pouted at the same time. Then they left. Vegeta sat back down. That little display distracted me from my mother for a while until she said, "Ah. So I think we know who that kid's father is. I'm having grandchildren!"

She giggled and hugged herself. "So that means my first granddaughter or grandson won't be a Son! Thank you Kami! Bloom and Goku won't beat you, gee hee."

"A Son?" I asked. I looked at Vegeta for help.

"That's a last name." He simply told me and crossed his arms. Talk about unfriendly!

"Anyway... Mother, why didn't you tell Vegeta of my existence?"

She gulped and she murmured, "I couldn't."

* * *

><p><em><span>Vegeta's Point of View...<span>_

* * *

><p>"That's a last name." I coldly told him and crossed my arms over my chest proudly.<p>

"Anyway... Mother, why didn't you tell Vegeta of my existence?" He asked.

_'Finally!'_

She gulped and she murmured, "I couldn't."

She looked down and my 'brother' said, "Let me explain. About a century ago, the original Planet Plant, also known as Planet Vegeta, exploded. About some decades ago, the surviving Saiyans couldn't believe what they saw; Planet Plant once again existed in the universe. They moved there, where they eventually mated and repopulated the planet with full-blooded Saiyans. The descendant of the original royal family was sent to make a deal with the brightest mind of Earth. Our mother. They eventually mated. I was born 20 years later... He didn't go back to the Saiyans, which got them mad... But it eventually got solved. We have had an enemy for about fifty years now. The Planet Trade Organization. Their little scum, the Cosmic Clan, has gotten many plane-"

"That's who is going to enslave the Earth in a few years!" I realized.

He glared at me and said, "Mother, have you not taught these children any manners?"

She flushed a bright red and went into a coughing fit.

He continued, "As I was saying, the council has decided to pick one of the four royal Saiyans to rule. For that, one of them needs a mate and to be able to be the strongest of them all. You have to do that Vegeta, and the other Ouji has to do it too."

"What did you say was his name?" Mother asked.

"Daiko."

I was fell over laughing. "Goku? You mean that idiot is a prince?"

"Ouji." He corrected.

"Oh man! That was a good joke!" I said as I calmed down.

"I never joke brother." I could tell he was getting mad. So I stood up and sat back down on my chair.

"How do you know he is Daiko?" My mother asked. I shrugged. "Simple. His grandmother screams his full name every time he does something wrong. It's been hurting my ears for a long time now."

"Okaaayyy... Now that we have this settled, we need to find the Oujo."

"Could you please just say 'princess' instead of 'Oujo'?" I asked him annoyed.

"Mother, can I train him?" He asked her. "He needs to learn etiquette and respect." He glanced at me. "... And manners."

My mother nodded. "Sure! Anything to keep him occupied. Good to see you Sai, you and your space buddies can pick any room in the house."

He nodded and stood up. "Brother, we will have our first classes tomorrow." He glanced at the window. I did so too, and saw Chikyuu playing with... A dinosaur?

"... Bring the purple-haired kid and the black-haired girl with you too." He simply concluded and went outside.

I processed the information. So he wanted a mate. That's it. Great! I will help find one so he can get the hell out of this planet!

"Vegeta. I can read minds." He said as he opened the door. "Thank you for wanting to help."

I was perplexed. He can read minds?

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Point of View<span>_

* * *

><p>"Mirai!" Chikyuu yelled and pouted. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Come here."<p>

"I'm not scared of the dinosaur. It's just that I don't want to move from my spot. It's so comfortable." He responded as he rolled over the hammock slightly.

"Why didn't you say so? I have been holding him here for you." She grinned at the dinosaur as she released him. "Bye!"

The dinosaur licked her cheek and left, tumbling some trees down along the way.

"That's not lady-like for you, dear." A smooth and regal voice said behind her.

"Huh?" She turned around and faced Sai.

"Come to my mother's place tomorrow at six in the morning. Bring the boy with you as well. It's time for Earthlings to have some manners."

"His name is Mirai." She informed him.

"Thank you for the information. What is yours?"

"Chikyuu."

"Nice to meet you, miss." He responded and left. His walking showed one of authority and it also demanded respect. She shrugged and sat on the floor, and started to meditate.

_'Let's see... The Kame Hame Ha can reach many levels. If I can make more improvements on it without wasting too much energy, it would be great!'_

* * *

><p>"Goku Daiko Son!" Pan yelled, totally livid. It was nighttime, and Chikyuu had already gone to bed. "Why did you get late?"<p>

"I'm sorry Grandma, it's just that I got so concentrated on this new video game! It's so cool! It feels like you're there-"

"No more words! Go to sleep!"

Goku nodded and quickly went upstairs. _'Sheesh, Grandma can- Wait! What is that ki? It's coming from Bloom's house. Wow, her ki is high. She must be angry or upset. I should go... I should go see her tomorrow, she may not need me... But maybe she does!'_

He sneaked out of the house. Little did **he** know that Pan had also gone to Bulma's house as well... And.. Little did **they** know Chikyuu had waken up and followed them.

* * *

><p>Bloom was angry. She was furious. How could have her mother hidden something so important?<p>

"Bloom, I couldn't tell you!" Bulma shouted. Chikyuu hid her ki and bent down.

"Yeah right! My brother was sent to a stupid planet! You people knew of the Cosmic Clan already and the Earth got enslaved because of your foolishness! People have feelings, you know!"

"What do you mean?" Sai asked calmly.

"What do I mean? Oh, a guy from the future that could be my son came and told us that the Cosmic thingie, or whatever their name is, enslaved our planet!"

"How can you be sure?" He asked.

Bloom smirked. "He arrived in a time machine."

"What is going on?" Goku asked as he entered. Sai looked at him curiously.

"Who are you sir?" He asked politely. Goku was almost taken aback.

"Goku Son. Why?"

"Is he Daiko?" Sai asked Bulma. She nodded grudgingly.

"Why do you ask?" Pan inquired as she entered. She glared at Goku, who sheepishly put his arm behind his neck.

"I wanted to find the Ouji."

"Why?"

After another long explanation, Pan simply shrugged. "Goku can marry Bloom and that's it. For the princess... I am afraid that I lost my memory in a battle and can't remember who she is."

"You used to _fight_?" Goku asked puzzled.

"Of course I did. How did you think I could train you?"

"Uh, luck?"

"Okaaayyy... So the Oujo is missing... This is difficult. But I can always-"

"Let me guess; look for every girl in the world and do a blood test?" Goku said sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"What? It would only cause fear!"

"Earthlings are mere weaklings. They can just forget later on."

"Earthlings are stronger than you think." Chikyuu declared as she came out of her spot.

"Dear, just go back to your slumb-" Sai tried to order but was interrupted. Chikyuu crossed her arms. "You guys actually knew of the Cosmic Clan, huh?"

"Yes they did Chi." Bloom angrily looked at her mother and brother. "They just want to save their Saiyan asses out of this mess! They don't care about anyone else."

"That's it. You, my sister, will also take manner classes." Sai murmured. He didn't seem to raise his voice. He always talked politely.

"No Sai! You guys could have told us before! You Saiyans, what do they have to do with us?"

"You are likewise part Saiyan." Chikyuu murmured.

Bloom stared at Chikyuu. "What?"

"It's true." She responded.

Bloom looked at her mother and Sai grumpily. "I'll be outside."

She opened and then slammed the door to her backyard. Goku followed her.

"Hnph. No secrets should be kept anywhere mother." Vegeta murmured from the bottom of the stairs. Sai and Bulma sighed. "Well Pan, this means he is going to have to marry my daughter..."

"But not yet. I am going to make him finish school." Pan declared. Sai stared at Pan in disbelief.

"But I got a world to save!"

"Beat it. I won't have my grandson there just yet. Bloom is right in that thing of you wanting to protect yourselves."

He nodded reluctantly and bowed to the foursome. "Good night."

They bowed back and he passed by Vegeta to go upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><span>Outside...<span>_

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Bloom?" Goku asked.<p>

"Of course I am." She snapped and kept looking down at the grass. After a moment of silence, she sighed.

"I'm sorry that I responded that way. I'm just so mad at the two right now."

"It's alright. The thing that I wanted to tell you is that... Well, according to them, I am supposed to have a mate. In the little time that we have dated, I have realized that you... That you are the perfect one for me. And... and in the time that we have known each other, I have known that I cared about you very much. Combining those two, I have realized that I love you Bloom."

She could stare at him with wide eyes. For once, he had left her speechless.

He continued, with red rising to his cheeks. "I- I wanted to ask this the most proper way... But I guess that it's now or never. I'm sorry if I don't have a ring... But-" He bent down on one knee on the ground, one foot touching the grass. She could faint right there.

"- will you be my mate when the time comes?" He asked. She laughed and nodded. Before he could stand, she knock him over to the ground and kissed him. About some minutes, she released him and smiled genuinely at him. He smiled back.

"I love you Goku."

"I love you too..."

She suddenly closed her eyes and her face fell on his chest.

"Bloom! Bloom!"

She had fainted.

* * *

><p>AN: Ha ha, I just wanted to end it a cheesy ending. Like it? Let me know!

Ouji: Prince

Oujo: Princess

Extra:

Ou: King

Ouhi: Queen


	20. Unexpected Behavior

Author's Note: Hello. I apologize for not updating. Reading/watching "Death Note" and "Inuyasha" keeps me busy. So much I can't sleep at night and I have to watch/read them in order to fall asleep.

Yes, I am insane.

Additional Note: I am probably going to rewrite this story as well... so I need opinions. Should I delete this story?

* * *

><p><strong>Responses:<strong>

Luna Bluu:

_Probably. Even I don't know. I can just see your reaction: O.O_

* * *

><p>Bvprincess23:<p>

_Good._

_I know what you mean. I can control my facial expressions well, but the blush is something I can't win over. I don't worry; I know I can overcome it._

_I am an excellent mind twister, so you may not be wrong._

_Like I said, I don't know. It might be fun._

_Yes, it is rather amusing._

* * *

><p>Son Goshen:<p>

_Rather interesting. I can understand why you might be speechless._

_Thank you for the fact._

* * *

><p>GatomonRules:<p>

_Incredible yet amusing. Did I really make it seem like a twisted version of C/ V and G/B? Wow. I'm a big fan of C/G._

_Thank you. I love romance, and I hope I can become better at it._

_I understand. Ah vacation..._

* * *

><p>Ren Rika:<p>

_Probably._

_Amusing, yet true. Vegeta and Goku have issues. I concur with Piccolo-san._

* * *

><p>DBZTomboy:<p>

Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Quote:<strong>

_We were born from different places, but when we laugh we are all the same._

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnosis; Unexpected Behavior<strong>

A solitary hallway, no presence yet there. The school was barely in movement. Only two more minutes till the school opened. As the doors allowed the early risers to enter, the hallways were filled with noise, just as a cup was filled with water. A peculiar group walked down an unfortunate hallway, made up of an excessive Prince, two love birds, a naïve teen, and an annoyed teen. The group was talking among one another, walking past the lockers.

"Oh no. Really?" Bloom inquired, hoping to whoever is Kami that it was not true. That it was all a lie, a terrible joke.

"I am not lying, I never lie." Sai stated, which made Vegeta snort. So how can Sai explain why he didn't tell his siblings of his existence?

"So what are you going to be teaching?" Chikyuu asked curiously, while placing a finger on her lips subconsciously. "I never thought there was an empty spot for a job."

"You never think." Goku muttered, messing with his sister, who pouted in response.

"Well darling, I will be teaching-" Sai stopped as he watched a fuming Vegeta. "What is wrong brother?"

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Her?" He asked between gritted teeth. If one were to look at this teen, one wold think he was a coffee pot, already past the boiling point. If one were to poke this particular Saiyan descendant, then he would explode. Exactly what happened when Goku, pity the poor guy, poked him.

"Don't you dare refer to her as 'darling'!" He yelled, scaring the little soul out of Goku momentarily. Bloom watched intently.

"What is wrong with that?" Sai asked, a smirk threatening to form on his lips. He didn't care for Chikyuu, but how could he? He just met her.

But...

Sai admitted, she was attractive. Plus, it was fun to make Vegeta angry. It was always, yes always, fun to make someone angry.

Especially... 

Making someone...

Jealous.

"I ask the same thing." Chikyuu added. As smart this girl can be at some things, there is always a weakness. Always.

"It's- It's like saying she is your lover." He argued, looking angrily at Sai. Bloom resisted the urge to jump on Chikyuu as her eyes flashed red.

Chikyuu had to smile. That was-

As if Sai could read her mind, he proceeded to state what she thought, "That's absurd. I do not hold feelings for the Earthling."

Bloom decided it was time to intervene. She pulled out something from her bag and pointed it at all of the four.

"All of you are going down!" She yelled and pressed the button on the gun-like contraption. Chikyuu noticed that, as the pink flash hit everyone, Bloom's eyes turned red...

* * *

><p>So many smells, so soft. Wait, a bed? Right? What was she doing on a bed? She opened her eyes, and a blue-green blur welcomed her back.<p>

"Umm... What happened?" Chikyuu asked, blinking. Bloom smiled at her.

"Oh nothing. Well, I guess I must be leaving, it's our free period and I don't want to waste it."

Chikyuu shrugged and sat up... from a bed? It was a bed from the nurse! In school!

"So you finally woke up?" The nurse asked. Chikyuu nodded.

"Well dear, be sure to not crash against a locker next time."

"Uh, sure?" Chikyuu stood up and left the creepy nurse before she decided to use the... n-n-. The cursed word.

"What was that about?" She asked herself as her hand subconsciously went to her hair.

"There you are pumpkin." A very familiar voice said. Chikyuu grinned.

"Hi Vegeta! I was wondering-"

"I was waiting for you." He placed a hand on one of hers and gripped it tightly. Chikyuu raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You heard me." He said, a smirk playing on his lips as he pushed her against the lockers. His face was getting dangerously close to her own, and it was definitely not comfortable.

"What has come over you?" She demanded as his hands held her arms in place. She wiggled and struggled, but he wouldn't budge.

He smirked again, intimidating her.

"What has come over you?" She repeated, this time less demanding and with a tone of concern. A hand reached out for his hair affectionately. Vegeta smirked again, and...

A scream was heard followed by a big...

**SMACK!**

EVERYONE in the school heard it and immediately panic rose between students. Girls were screaming. Boys were throwing paper balls at each other. A pony went across the room. The famous ducky with skates traveled around the place.

All in all, total chaos.

"You- you- This was NOT necessary!" Chikyuu yelled as Vegeta rubbed his cheek. Her face was completely red. "You PERVERT!" She whined and started crying dramatically.

"Wow, what happened?" Sharon asked as she ran toward the two teens.

"He- he- Muah!" She cried as she glared at Vegeta, who was currently trying to get rid of the purplish hue that his cheek had obtained.

"What a crybaby." Vegeta remarked. Sharon glared at him.

"What did YOU do?" The blond yelled, setting all pride aside.

"He..." Chikyuu whispered some words in Sharon's ear. At first, Sharon's face was a mix of curiosity and frustration for not knowing. As Chikyuu spoke, Sharon's face turned to one of disgust and rage.

"Hell no." Sharon whispered as her view set on Vegeta.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She screamed. Vegeta shrugged, which only fueled her anger.

"What? Did I do anything wrong?" He asked innocently. Sharon's eye twitched.

"Oh not really. Except for the fact that you stroked her rear end and that you are the. Horniest. Man. I Ever. Met!" With every word between her gritted teeth, she advanced toward him, making an energy ball in her hand.

"Come on, let's not get violent." He said, and then proceeded to fall over. Chikyuu and Sharon stared at him, not believing completely that Vegeta had really fainted.

Chikyuu sighed and picked him up. "Let's take him to the nurse."

Sharon nodded and kept her energy ball in hand.

Just in case.

* * *

><p>"You know, I really do think you are pretty." Goku whispered in "Bloom"'s ear. "Bloom" glared at him and then took out the gun again.<p>

"You are so annoying. I will have to put you to sleep." She pressed the button, releasing a beam which engulfed the _hypnotized_ teen.

Goku fell down, having lost consciousness. "Bloom" sighed.

"Well, time for me to control the girl." She murmured as she grabbed a crystal ball and looked at it. An image of Chikyuu and Sharon appeared. The woman laughed.

"I, Horenso, will be his wife! I swear!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this happened." Sharon commented as she looked at Vegeta.<p>

"Yeah. Well, I have to go to the library, so can you take care of him?"

"Alright." She said, while hiding a smirk.

Oh, he was so going to get it when he awoke. She would make sure of that.

Chikyuu smiled and then left the room, clearly shaken.

_'I can't believe he would do that. He!'_

"Hello Chi." Urufu said. Chikyuu almost fell over. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed that he was right in front of her. Go figure.

"Hi." She said uncertainly. After what had happened with Vegeta, she definitely had enough with guys.

"Wanna go on a date?" He asked. She half-smiled and shook her head.

"I have to train, so-"

"Can I train with you?"

Chikyuu almost giggled at him. From what she knew, Urufu didn't train. He only liked to date.

"Sure, why not?" She answered, hoping to get to the library already. Why you may ask? After library, lunch time!

"Okay." He followed her, as if her accepting the idea of him training with her was also permission to... for lack of a better word, stalk her.

She walked in the library and almost crashed with no other than Sai.

"Darling, you should be careful." He said gently. Urufu glared at Sai and then left grumbling.

"Finally." The fake Bloom said as she watched Chikyuu and Sai. "Time for..." She pressed a button on a strange looking remote. Chikyuu's eyes flashed red and she immediately hugged a distracted Sai.

"You know, why don't we find a very... dark... and closed in... room?" She whispered seductively into his ear. He gave her a weird look.

"Are you alright?" He asked, carefully slipping out of her grasp.

"When I am with you, I am." She responded, trying to hug him again.

"Okaaayyyy... Darling, you need to rest." He took her hand and pulled her to a nearby chair. Chikyuu giggled, and obeyed.

"Sit with me." She demanded. Sai shook his head, who was actually genuinely concerned for her, but also... scared.

"No thank you. Stay here until further notice." He demanded with a neutral face. He never did show emotions, which he was grateful for. If he did, he would be showing worry, which was pretty much the same as weakness, in his opinion.

"Nope." She replied and stood up to lock him in a tight hug.

"Let go!" He yelled. Some turned their heads to see the pair of teens struggling against each other.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled. The others laughed and then proceeded to do their own stuff, as if nothing had happened. The Ouji and the hypnotized girl didn't even listen; they were in a fight of their own.

She shook her head as her grip got stronger. "Never!"

"Let..." He pushed her, something he thought he would never have to do a woman, and made a dash for the door.

"Wait!" She followed him.

"Get away!" He yelled as he ran away, while Chikyuu giggled all the way.

Meanwhile, the fake Bloom was laughing.

"Finally, got rid of a nuisance." She simply said.

Little did she know someone was watching her...

Little did the fake Bloom realize that person would join her later on...

Little did she know.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope this entertained you at least for a while before I update again. Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
